


Haunted

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Crimson Peak but with a happy ending and more ghosts, Dark Romance, Ghost Sex, Happy Ending, Horror Story AU, Huxloween, Jumpscare, M/M, Promise, Top Kylo Ren, Trapped Souls, abandoned places, but a different story nonetheless, but not really bad, ghost story, horror movie au, huxloween 2018, just the setting is similar, kind of, or kind of..., somtimes, still happy ending!, the major character death will be not that bad, there will be explicit scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: It’s the year 1875. And in 1875 there were a lot more old mansions. More mansions to restore for Kylo Ren from Organa Real Estates. He restored a lot of old houses and therefore heard a lot of ghost stories before. And well – there never had been ghosts. But that was before he came to Starkiller Manor and met the handsome Lord Hux. He will have to learn that ghosts are real. And he will have to learn that nothing is as it seems.A Horror Movie AU inspired by Crimson Peak. I wrote this also for Huxloween 2018: Day 19 – Trapped Souls, Day 20 Abandoned Locations and Day 29 Horror Movie AU.





	1. October 3 1875

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself I wouldn't upload a story again that isn't finished.  
> But it's Halloween and I really wanted to post it until today. So have this first few chapters.  
> I really love the story and try my best to finish it soon.

**October 3 1875**

 

“To Starkiller Manor?”, the woman behind the bar asked disbelievingly. “A funny one”, the old man next to Kylo laughed and clapped a meaty hand onto his back so Kylo was forced several inches forward, nearly hitting the bar. “I’m not joking, Sir”, he said, standing straight and smoothing his jacket. “I need a coach to get to Starkiller Manor.”

 

“What in God’s name do you have to do there, Sir?”, the woman wanted to know. She looked scared to death. All the lovely colour vanished from her face. “I’m from Organa Real Estates, Ma’am. We got a letter from the owner of Starkiller Manor. He needs our help.”

 

Kylo couldn’t understand what the problem was with these people. Since he mentioned he had to get to the mansion everyone seemed to be in shock or something. Well yes, it was a pretty old mansion and therefore there must exist several scary stories about it, but it were stories. Kylo had been to several old houses in the past, helping the owners to restore them so they could sell them for a better price. And there had never been any ghosts there, even if the people in the villages had told him so. So it wouldn’t be a difference this time. These were just silly people.

 

“Alright”, Kylo sighed. “If no one is willed to bring me there then I have to rent a coach. Or at least a horse.” No one reacted to this. They all stared at him or at the floor, no one making a move or saying something. “I’m willed to pay good”, Kylo added.

 

Another few minutes of silence. Then, suddenly, a young boy stood up and crossed the empty dancefloor of the inn until he stopped right in front of Kylo. He was about 15 years old, had brown hair and looked sickly. “I can give you a horse, Sir. And I will show you the way. But I will stop several miles before the mansion, Sir.”

 

“Fine”, Kylo crunched his teeth. He took out some coins for his meal and drink and threw them onto the bar, before turning around and leaving these strange people and their fear behind.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“Why is it everyone is so scared of this place?”, Kylo asked when he and the boy, Dopheled Mitaka, rode down the dirty road. Empty trees were next to them, seemingly gripping their coats with their twigs and whispering warnings.

 

“It’s the ghosts, Sir”, Mitaka answered, looking pale. “You know that there are no such things as ghosts, young man, don’t you?” Mitaka gulped hard. “Yes, Sir”, he said, but his voice clearly showed that he was thinking otherwise and was just being polite. They rode in silence the rest of the way, trying to hide their faces in their scarfs when the wind was getting biting cold the later it got.

 

The grey sky began to darken when a big house appeared at the horizon and Mitaka stopped. “I will stop here, Sir”, he told Kylo and his voice was shaking lightly. Kylo sighed but nodded. He jumped down from his horse and searched for the promised money while Mitaka was taking down Kylo’s bags from the horse’s back. “Good luck, Sir”, he said and Kylo bid him farewell.

 

It took Kylo another half an hour to reach Starkiller Manor. It was a very big very old mansion, reaching into the sky and scraping the low clouds. There were just dead fields around the house. Not one tree in sight. Something Kylo would definitely change. People liked trees and the house would look much nicer with green grass and big trees around it.

 

Kylo went up the stairs and knocked at the door. One, two, three times, breaking the silence around him sharply. He waited for two minutes. When no one opened the door he knocked again, before the door was being opened a crack with a loud creak. Dark eyes stared at Kylo. “Yes?”, the voice of a man asked. “Good evening, Sir. I’m Kylo Ren from Organa Real Estates. Lord Hux ordered me here some weeks ago.” Without another word the man opened the door to let Kylo in.

 

The house seemed to be even bigger on the inside. A very high ceiling towered above them, the only light coming from the windows at the very top floor. A big staircase, starting at both sides of the hall was the only way upwards, connecting three floors with the hall. The walls were decorated with dark wood. It looked like expansive wood with rich decoration, but it was old and dust was laying on everything.

 

“Please, give me your baggage, Sir. I will bring it to your rooms”, the man said. Kylo had nearly forgotten about him because he was so unimposing. Now that he looked at him, Kylo thought the man fitted perfectly in here. He was old, skinny and seemed to be as dusty as the furniture of the hall. “Thank you, Mister?” “Thanisson”, the man offered, taking Kylo’s bags and starting for the staircase.

 

Kylo was left alone again. Thanisson hadn’t told him when the Lord would receive him, so he wandered around at the hall, looking at the old paintings hanging at the wall. They had blackened with the years and Kylo had to step close to get a good look at the portraits. They showed mostly red haired people, seemingly all from one family. They weren’t very impressive portraits but there was something about them. Kylo thought it had something to do with their eyes. They seemed to be the only thing not blackened with the years and therefore shown in the dim light like pearls.

 

“Mr. Ren”, a sudden voice pulled Kylo out of his thoughts and he turned around. A young man from about his age came down the last flight of steps. He had burning red hair and piercing eyes. He wore a dark brocade jacket that was slightly out of fashion. Otherwise he was looking stunningly good.

 

“Lord Hux”, Kylo nodded and came closer to offer his hand. Lord Hux took it. His hands were cool but not aggravating though. “I’m pleased you finally found the way to my mansion. I hope your trip was pleasing?” “It was alright. Although the people at the village didn’t want to give me a ride here.” Lord Hux sighed. “Oh, I’m sorry about this, Mr. Ren. I should have warned you. These people are very simple. Very superstitious.” “I realized that much”, Kylo said and a half smile crossed Lord Hux’s face.

 

“Please, Mr. Ren. Follow me. Have a drink and something to eat.” Kylo followed Hux through the hall. They headed left and through a small corridor before reaching a big dining room. A nice warm fire was burning in the huge fireplace and candles were dancing and lighting the room.

 

They sat down and just a moment later Thanisson came in, carrying a tray with one plate on it. He put it in front of Kylo, then reaching for the carafe with wine and filling the cups for both men. “Thank you, Thanisson. That’s all for now”, Hux said, giving a warm smile to his footman. Thanisson nodded and vanished as sudden as he’d come in. “He doesn’t speak much, does he?”, Kylo asked. “Well, no. But he’s here as long as I can remember. He’s a good man.” Kylo didn’t doubt that. He was looking down at his plate. Steaming potatoes and a piece of fine looking meat. “Please eat”, Lord Hux followed his gaze. “Excuse me for I’ve already eaten.” Kylo nodded and took his fork and knife to start eating.

 

They talked about the mansion. Lord Hux lived here since he was born. Over the years everyone else had died. He was the only child of his parents and therefore he told Kylo, he only needed one footman to get along. “I don’t see why I need a complete household. He’s good at cooking and I can dress myself alone.” Kylo appreciated that. He hated rich people who seemed to be not able of living by themselves. “Why do you want to sell the house?”, Kylo asked. “Well you see it’s getting lonely here. You heard the people at the village. They fear the old house. I have no friends living near enough to come and visit me. I want to move to the city, see what live will have for me there.” He paused, then added: “The only reason that would hold me here would be a partner. But who would I find if no one would come here.”

 

Kylo didn’t know why, but he blushed slightly by the comment. Maybe it was the Lord’s choice of words. Normally a young man like him would speak of a wife and not of a partner. Was it possible…? No! Kylo banished the thought from his mind. His mother had told him long ago that he couldn’t interpret everything the way he wanted it to be. There weren’t many men like Kylo. Although he first thought otherwise when he got older, having dates with a lot of men. Most of them weren’t interested in a real relationship. They were curious that was all. Only a few wanted to really live with a man by their side like Kylo. And a Lord like Hux would never live with a man.

 

“Well, I think I can help you with the house. It’s a very beautiful mansion and I think we can plan all the changes in no time.” Hux smiled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m sure of that, Mr. Ren.” He let Kylo eat in silence, before leading him to his rooms. It was a big bedroom with a slightly smaller living room next to it. There was also a small bathroom with a tub.

 

“I hope this is all to you liking”, Lord Hux said, stopping at the door, not coming into the room. “Yes, this is very nice. Thank you very much, Lord Hux.” “Just Hux will be fine, Mr. Ren.” Kylo blushed slightly again but nodded. “Then thank you, Hux”, he answered, “and you can call me Kylo if you wish to.” Hux didn’t nod or answer otherwise.

 

“I will show you the rest of the house tomorrow, Mr. Ren”, he said after a moment. So it was still formal then. Kylo nodded in agreement. “Good night”, he said and Hux bowed in return before leaving. He took the stairs and Kylo watched as he vanished behind the corner of the next floor. He closed his door and went straight for the bedroom. He was indeed tired of the trip and just wanted to sleep.

 

…………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing and reading the chap again I had to think of Dracula.   
> It's not that much different with the scared people and the Lord not eating something while talking to the guest in the first night. But I swear - it wasn't my plan. XD


	2. October 4 1875

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have your first ghost. :3

**October 4 1875**

 

Kylo had been sound asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. He felt fresh and full of life the next day. After having a quick wash he went downstairs to meet Thanisson in the dining room. He served him a good looking breakfast. “Where’s Lord Hux? Shouldn’t I wait for him?”, Kylo asked. “Lord Hux takes his breakfast in his rooms. He never comes down before 11 am”, Thanisson answered with his dusty sounding voice. Yeah, dusty was the right word for it, Kylo tried to suppress a grin. “Alright. Thank you, Thanisson.”

 

The man left him to eat his breakfast. When he was finished it was just about 9 am. Two more hours to kill then. Kylo stood up and started wandering around the dining room. It looked different in the daylight. Much stiffer than last night when the warm light of the fireplace had illuminated it. Soon enough he had looked at every picture on the wall and needed something different to do. Thanisson was nowhere near to be seen and therefore Kylo started wandering around the ground floor. There was a door leading from the dining room into a spacious living room with soft looking red sofas and dark coloured furniture. It looked like French furniture, rich of ornaments and thin legs under painted tops. It was a nice room, Kylo thought. He wouldn’t change much in here.

 

On the other end of the room was a large glass front leading to the back of the house. There was obviously some kind of conservatory behind it. He went through the living room and opened the glass door. Warm stale air hit him. There hadn’t been someone in here for several weeks or even longer. The dead plants all around him confirmed this. There were small orange trees and vases with roses, all dead and grey. Like in the entrance hall everything was covered with a dark layer of dust. The sun was breaking through the dirty glass roof and Kylo could see the little particles of dust dancing in the beams of light. It was warm inside the conservatory but a sudden chill went down his spine and he shook lightly. He couldn’t say why exactly but he wanted to leave the room immediately, so he turned and went back into the living room, making sure the door to the conservatory was shut behind him.

 

He went to the hall and onto the other side of the ground floor. To his surprise the kitchen was there. It was spacious and filled with the smell of cooking. Normally the kitchen in such mansions would be downstairs and not up at the ground floor. But he liked the design. Behind a small door there was a store cupboard. He was ready to leave the room when Thanisson came in.

 

The man stopped in his motion, staring at Kylo as if he had seen a ghost. “Mr. Ren. How may I help you, Sir?”, he asked after a moment of stupor. “I’m sorry, Thanisson. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was just looking around the ground floor.” Thanisson nodded slowly. “Well, I think the master will come down earlier today. You can wait for him in the library.” He showed Kylo the way to it. It was next to the kitchen at the same height as the living room but on the opposite site.

 

Kylo thanked Thanisson and sat down in one of the chairs. The room was decorated in green fabrics, the wood lighter coloured than in the living room, but nonetheless very stylish, too. He looked around, standing up again to inspect the books in the high shelves. He found books of every genre, from lyrics to books about modern physics.

 

“Found something you’re interested in, Mr. Ren?”, Hux’s voice pulled Kylo back into the here and now. He turned to find the young Lord on the other side of the room next to the open door. “Good Morning, Lord Hux”, he greeted him. “Thanisson told me you had a look around the house already”, Hux said conversationally but Kylo could hear the undertone that clearly showed some sort of light anger. “I was just here at the ground floor. I’m sorry. You said you would show me but I was too curious.”

 

“It’s all right”, Hux said but his voice told Kylo otherwise, still. “Would you like to have a real tour now?” Kylo nodded, coming over to where Hux stood. They started at the ground floor again. Hux told him about the history of the rooms. What had been changed over the years and what had stayed untouched over decades. “What about the conservatory?”, Kylo asked. “What about it?”, Hux replied dryly. "It’s a very nice piece of architecture but looks like you haven’t used it in years.” “Well, I’m not much into flowers you know? I don’t like them very much.” “Is that the reason why there aren’t any trees outside for miles?”, Kylo continued. “No. I’m afraid that’s because of the bad ground out there.”

 

They went upstairs, Hux telling Kylo about his ancestors in the pictures on the way. The first floor contained the rooms where Kylo resided, another guest rooms and the old room of the Lady Hux. Hux didn’t show it to Kylo. He said it contained too many sad memories. “I want it to stay like it is until I’ve moved.” Kylo nodded, although he found it very odd. The second floor contained Lord Hux’s rooms, another smaller library with a desk and another two, smaller guest rooms. “My family loved to have friends over back in the past. There were a lot of people coming and going. Unfortunately they stopped with the death of my parents.”

 

Kylo wanted to ask why, but he shut his mouth. It was none of his business. When they came out of one of the guest rooms Kylo wanted to go for the third floor, but Lord Hux stopped him with a cool hand around his wrist. “What?”, Kylo asked. “Isn’t there more to see?” “No, not really. There’s only the staff’s rooms on the left.” “And on the right?” “I’m afraid we can’t go up there”, Hux answered. “The floors are damaged. It would be dangerous.” “So they have to be replaced?”, Kylo wanted to know, stepping back from the stairs and turning towards Hux. Hux realized he was holding Kylo’s wrist still and let go of it a bit too hastily. “Yes”, he said slightly too loud for a normal conversation. “They used to be staff rooms, too, but now they are old and broken. A thunderbolt hit them once and they were never restored.”

 

It was just another odd story added to the abandoned conservatory, but Kylo didn’t ask further. If there was one thing he learned in his years of working for rich people, it was never to ask too many questions.

 

They went back down to the ground floor. “Do you want to pull on a jacket, Mr. Ren? The door for the basement is outside the house.” They dressed and went outside. The wind was piercing cold and Kylo was thankful he had arrived yesterday, for it had cooled down several degrees. The door into the basement was on the right side of the house, just in front of where the kitchen was placed. Hux put a key into the lock and pulled the door open with a creaky sound. “I warn you, it’s complete dark in here”, he said, reaching for a matchbox in his pocket to light a torch that hung next to the entrance.

 

A few steps led down to the basement. It was dark indeed and damn cold down here. Kylo put his hands into his pockets, following Hux’s light. They followed a small corridor, stopping left and right to look into small rooms that were once used as storages. At the end of the corridor was a larger room, filled with old working desks and wooden boxes. Here and there old tools lay around. “My family used to build and sell furniture once”, Hux told him. “Here was the working place for the carpenters.” “A very dark place, wasn’t it?”, Kylo asked before he could think better of it. “Well, it was lit brightly back then. I remember a lot of men being down here, laughing and singing during work. It was a nice place.”

 

Kylo knew he shouldn’t ask, but he couldn’t not. “Why did you stop selling furniture? What do you do for a living now?” Hux sighed. “It was hard. One day the carpenters wouldn’t come to work. They said they wanted to be paid better. You must know, my father had changed after the death of my mother. He became a cold and reserved man and wasn’t willed to pay more. So the carpenters left and with them our house started to get empty. I… I told you I didn’t need more people than Thanisson. Well, I have to be honest. I can’t afford more staff than him. And to be really honest he only stays out of sheer loyalty. I can’t pay him for nearly two years now. There’s just enough money left for food. And it will only last for about another year.”

 

He looked up at Kylo. “That’s why I wrote to your company. I need to sell the house. Rather sooner than later.” There was something showing in Hux’s eyes that made Kylo hold his breath for a moment. Honesty and defeat and some deep sort of trust. “Well, I will try to give my best”, he said and Hux nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Ren.”

 

They went back up and out of the basement. The sky had changed from cloudless blinding sunshine to a grey sky that looked somewhat menacing. “Let’s go inside and have another cup of tea”, Hux suggested and led them back into the house.

 

The tea was served in the red living room. “So, how long do you work for Organa Real Estates?”, Hux asked in a light conversational tone. “I would say my whole live”, Kylo said and smiled fondly when thinking about his mom. When Lord Hux looked like he didn’t understand, Kylo explained: “I’m her son.” Hux’s brows shot up. “But you… don’t carry her name?”

 

“Well, no. My parents were never married and about seven years ago I decided to change my name completely.” “Why’s that?” Kylo sighed. It wasn’t a topic he was proud to talk about. “I had a teacher back then. He said it would be better to turn away from my family. Find my own path. I changed my name for a start. But I turned my back on him after about four years. His ways weren’t mine and I returned to my family.” “But you kept the name?”, Hux wanted to know. “I don’t know why, but it felt more right to use it. It’s a long way I’ve come and the name helped me to figure out who I really am.”

 

Hux smiled. “I understand.” He took a sip from his tea. “I like Kylo better anyway. No matter what your birthname might been”, he added with a coquettish grin, hiding his lightly burning cheeks behind his teacup.

 

Kylo blushed hard by this. He didn’t know what to say, so he grabbed his teacup to hide his face behind it. But he grabbed it a bit too hastily and the hot drink inside spilled over and onto his shirt. “Shit”, he hissed, putting the cup aside and taking one of the napkins, rubbing it over his shirt.

 

“No, no, no, you’re ruining it even more”, Hux protested, reaching for the napkin and pulling it away from Kylo’s shirt. “You have to change. Thanisson will wash it immediately.” In the process his hand brushed Kylo’s fingers. They both froze in the moment, drowning in the other ones gaze.

 

It was Hux who stood up first. “Thanisson!”, he shouted when going out into the hall. He came back together with his footman who was already carrying a fresh shirt for Kylo. “Please let me help you, Sir”, he said but Kylo just waved aside. “It’s fine. I can do it myself. Thank you.”

 

He reached for the buttons and started undoing them. Thanisson had lowered his gaze, waiting for Kylo to give him the ruined shirt and take the fresh one in return. When Kylo looked up he caught Hux’s gaze. While Thanisson was looking down as was common, Hux was staring at Kylo with no shame, looking Kylo up with something like hunger in his eyes. Their eyes met and Hux grinned smugly.

 

When Kylo was dressed again, Thanisson bowed and went outside to wash the shirt. Hux waited about a minute, until he went over to Kylo. Without shame or shyness he laid his hands on Kylo’s broad chest. Kylo was much too taken aback to react at all.

 

“You’re very well trained for someone doing only paperwork and conversation”, Hux breathed, his mouth only inches apart from Kylo’s. “Hux”, Kylo replied breathlessly. He was in no position to push a Lord back and even if he would be, he wouldn’t, would he now?

 

Hux hands wandered lower, feeling Kylo’s muscles under his fresh shirt. Kylo could feel the coolness of them through the fabric and he shuddered. “Your hands are so cold”, he said and gripped them tight to his own surprise. “They always were”, Hux said, not leaving Kylo’s gaze. From that near his eyes were a piercing kind of greenish-blue. His lips were parted lightly, just waiting to be kissed silly.

 

“We shouldn’t do this”, Kylo suddenly sobered and stepped back. He let go of Hux’s hands. This wasn’t right. Hux was his client. He shouldn’t do this. It never ended well. He thought of his cousin Rey and the disaster she was into with the footboy of one of their clients. It nearly cost his mother’s good name to regulate this last year.

 

Hux didn’t grouch or something. He just let the topic be and sat back onto the sofa as if nothing had happened.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

This night Kylo couldn’t find sleep so fast. He was tossing and turning around in his bed, pushing the sheets away and pulling them around him again. Tension was keeping him awake. What was it with Hux? Normally he didn’t let an opportunity fall down. Especially not when a man was showing so obviously that he wanted the same. But he was a client. Kylo shouldn’t do this!

 

Nonetheless his hand wandered down his body, imitating Hux’s fingers over his chest earlier that day. They had felt so good, even through the fabric. Cool and slender and feather light. Kylo imagined about the rest of Hux body. Would every part of him be like this? He let his hand wander lower, gripping his hot and stiff penis inside his trousers.

 

He was about to start stroking himself, when he heard a sound. He stopped, panicked that someone would come in and see what he was doing. Carefully he listened into the dark. There it was again. A sound as if someone was crying. Kylo sat up and put the sheets away, ready to stand up. Again a quiet sobbing could be heard outside his room.

 

He stood up and went for the door. Everything was dark outside, only the moon was shining through the windows in the top floor. Kylo looked around. He couldn’t see or hear anything. When he was just about to close the door again, he could see movement at the end of the floor. He had thought it had just been the beams of moonlight that caught in the relief at the wall but there was something. Or rather – someone.

 

Kylo stepped out of his room and in the direction of the figure. He could hear the sobbing again and when he came nearer he could see a boy, crouched down at the floor. His face was turned away from Kylo. Kylo cleared his throat. The boy wouldn’t turn around. He went even closer, now close enough to touch. “Hello?”, Kylo asked and reached out for the boy’s shoulder.

 

Just in the moment he touched him, the boy turned and jumped. But he didn’t push Kylo down. No. He was floating just above him. If this hadn’t been shocking enough, there were no eyes. Instead of them there were only two black holes, staring down at Kylo. “Run!”, the boy screamed with a supernatural loud voice and with that he vanished into nothing.

 

Kylo’s heart was pounding madly. WHAT was this?! He turned around looking the floor up and down. There was nothing. Cold sweat was covering his skin. “There are no such things like ghosts”, he told himself loudly, trying to steady down his rapid heartbeat.

 

…………………………………………………………………


	3. October 5 1875

**October 5 1875**

 

Deep rings were under Kylo’s eyes when he came down the next day. He couldn’t find sleep nearly the whole night and only nodded off when the sun was already rising. He had been woken by Thanisson asking if he wouldn’t take breakfast at 11 am. Kylo said he wasn’t hungry and stayed at his room for a little longer, before he went downstairs.

 

He found Hux in the library, standing in front of the desk and looking down at several maps. “Ah, Mr. Ren”, he greeted him cheerily, but his mood dropped when he saw Kylo. “Is everything alright, Mr. Ren?”

 

Of course it was not, but Kylo wouldn’t tell him of some strange ghost events last night. There WERE no ghosts! “No, I’m fine. Sleep would just not come last night”, he replied. “Is it something with the bed?” “No, it’s fine. I… I don’t know why. It will pass, I’m sure of it.” Hux nodded and let the topic fall. “I have plans from the grounds, Mr. Ren. Do you want to have a look?”

 

Together they worked through the maps the whole forenoon and also after lunch. Kylo was glad he could concentrate on his work and mustn’t think of the strange ghost boy from last night.

 

At late afternoon he and Lord Hux went for a walk. He showed him the stables that lay a good ten minute walk from the house. They only had one horse and a small coach. “It’s enough for me and Thanisson”, Hux explained and looked up at Kylo with the same trustful look he had on yesterday. Kylo couldn’t but feel sympathy for him. “I will make sure we will sell the house for a good price, Hux.” Hux smiled at this, reaching out for Kylo to squeeze his arm, but he stopped mid-air. He waited for Kylo’s approval.

 

Kylo was unsure of what to do. He shouldn’t let Hux getting too close to him, but here he was. A lonely man asking for someone who would give him some affection. Kylo reached out himself, squeezing Hux’s arm shortly. A beautiful smile crossed Hux’s face and he nodded in gratitude.

 

They walked back in peaceful silence, watching some crows fighting over a dead rabbit.

 

The rest of the day passed fast with more conversation about the house and what Kylo planned to change about it. Hux listened to him in interest, nodding eagerly at some plans and asking questions about others.

 

They both went to bed early at Kylo’s wish. The last night of no sleep took its toll and Hux was too polite to argue. They parted at Kylo’s room and Kylo’s gaze lingered at Hux’s back when he went up the stairs.

 

He only turned with a lot of willpower and closed the door to get ready for the night.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Kylo had just fallen asleep when a sound made him sit up in his bed as if hit by a thunderbolt. His breath went faster immediately and he listened into the dark around him. There it was again. A sound of nails scratching against a door. His door.

 

Kylo gulped hard, admonishing himself that there were no things like ghosts. But the scratching wouldn’t stop and therefore he finally got up, slipping into his shoes and taking the candle from next to his bed, lighting it with lightly shaking hands.

 

He crossed his room and went to the door. One hand on the knob he waited, listening to the permanent scratching. He inhaled deeply once, then pulled the door open with one fast motion.

 

There was nothing. Only the moonlight was shining into the corridor again, no one to be seen. Kylo let out the breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding, stepping outside. He looked left and right, taking some steps into both directions. When there still was nothing he turned to go back into his room and nearly dropped his candle.

 

Right in front of him stood the boy without eyes, staring up at him. He didn’t say something or screamed like he did the night before. He just looked at Kylo for another second, before stepping to the side and walking down the corridor. When he started taking the stairs Kylo awoke from his stupor and hurried after him.

 

The boy didn’t turn around, just walking wherever he was heading to. Kylo followed with a good three meters between them. He told himself that this was really silly but he could not not follow the boy. He was too curious what all this was about, although he was scared to death.

 

They went down the stairs until they stood inside the big entrance hall. The boy turned around as if looking for someone, then he vanished through the front door without opening it. Kylo was shaking but he opened the door carefully, trying to make no sound by doing so.

 

He just opened the door wide enough to get outside, the cold wind immediately hitting him hard in the face. He put a hand in front of the candle so it wouldn’t go out. The boy was just turning around the edge of the house. With hasty steps Kylo followed him so he wouldn’t miss when the boy would vanish or whatever was about to happen.

 

They came to a halt in front of the entrance to the basement. The boy was standing in front of it, staring at it with his none seeing eyes. He had his hands held close to his small body and if he hadn’t been a ghost Kylo would swear he looked scared.

 

The sight in front of him mesmerized Kylo so he was nearly jumping back in surprise when the boy suddenly turned around and looked up at him again. “Help me”, he whispered and with that vanished again.

 

Kylo’s breath was still going fast when he was back in his rooms. He was shaking heavily from the cold outside and also from what he had been seeing. The ghost had wanted to show something to Kylo and he had pleaded for help.

 

“Shit”, Kylo mumbled, crouching down on his bed and holding his head between his hands, eyes shut tight. There were no things like ghosts. There couldn’t be. But he had seen this boy right in front of him. Had followed him outside. “Shit”, he mumbled again, rolling further onto the bed.

 

…………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does it always has to be the basement? Well, I think because everyone was afraid of it as a child... At least I was. XD


	4. October 6 1875

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some light smut, ladies! ;)

**October 6 1875**

 

Kylo woke up with the first light of the next day. He was laying across the bed, sheets rumpled and cold sweat clinging to his forehead.

 

He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Last night could only be a dream. This… could not be true… But deep down Kylo was already believing what he was seeing. There was something about the whole situation, about the boy, that could not be only a dream. When he looked down at the ground he saw his shoes. They were wet and muddy. They hadn’t been yesterday when he went to bed. So he had really been outside tonight. He groaned again, letting himself fall back into bed, hiding his face in the sheets.

 

After a few minutes, he stood up anyway. It was still early, just the very first streams of light pushing through the thick grey clouds outside. He got dressed quickly and went down the stairs. Thanisson wasn’t inside the kitchen or elsewhere to be seen. Kylo looked around the kitchen until he found what he had been looking for. The keys for the house hung next to a big cupboard. He took them and silently went outside, pulling the grand door close behind himself, careful so it wouldn’t creak too loud.

 

The air was still cold but refreshing. With long strides Kylo went to the side of the house and to the door of the basement where the boy had stood yesterday. Now there was nothing to be seen. He unlocked the door and went inside without a second thought.

 

It was dark outside as it had been the first time he came down here together with Hux. So he lighted the torch and strode inside. As before the old storage rooms where empty so he only had to have a closer look at the room where the carpenters had once worked.

 

There was another torch at the wall in the big room so Kylo lit it with his and a warm glow started to lighten up the old working place. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. There was nothing special about the room. Old wood and tools lay around as if forgotten a long time ago. There was the thick dust again, covering everything and painting it grey. When Kylo strode around he suddenly found a door at the end of the room. It had been laying in the shadows of the room, not to be seen from the main door. Carefully he went closer.

 

The door was made of iron and was smaller than a normal door. Maybe there had been some kind of storage on the other side once. He reached out to probe the handle. The door didn’t move.

 

“Damn”, Kylo mumbled. There were several keys at the ring in his hand, presumably for every door inside the mansion. So maybe one would fit the door in front of him. He tried the keys one after another. None of it fit.

 

He was trying the last key when the lock suddenly clicked. With lightly shaking hands he pulled at the handle and the door opened. The room behind it was completely in darkness. He would have to go inside to see anything. Kylo ducked down for the door was much too small for his height and he went inside.

 

A strange smell filled his nostrils. It was the smell of old, mouldy stones and dust and something else. Carefully Kylo looked around. There was nothing inside, but some chains at the wall. The chains were made of thick metal chain links that hung heavy from the walls or lay at the ground. He went closer. What did the Hux family have chains at a wall for? When he looked closer at one of the chains he saw some dark colour on it, some fluid, long since encrusted.

 

Sudden awareness hit Kylo and he nearly fell over his own feet, trying to get out of the room as fast as he could. He slammed the door behind him, locking it hastily with shaking hands, nearly dropping the keys three times. He undid the torch at the wall and went back to the entrance of the basement, also undoing the other torch and shutting the door behind himself.

 

His whole body was shaking and he had to inhale deeply several times to become master of the situation again. This mustn’t mean anything. A lot of old houses had cellars like this. Maybe this door hadn’t been opened for decades. Maybe Hux didn’t even know of it at all. Well, of course he knew of it but maybe he never opened it himself. And maybe not even his father. It didn’t mean anything!

 

Nonetheless Kylo couldn’t stop his hands from shaking completely. He went back to the house with unsure steps. He couldn’t just ask about it. He hadn’t even been allowed to go there. He shouldn’t had gone there.

 

There was still no one to be seen when he came back inside. So he put the keys back into the kitchen and went for the red living room. He sank down into the cushions, still shaking a bit. The sun had rose completely now, shining through the white curtains.

 

It didn’t mean anything, Kylo told himself again in his head. The boy? Just an illusion of the moonlight. Just a dream. The wet shoes? Well, maybe he was sleepwalking. The cellar… It didn’t mean anything!

 

A sound made Kylo nearly jump out of his seat. He turned just to find Lord Hux in the doorway. The man looked surprised, too, to find Kylo in the living room. He closed the door silently behind himself and came over.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Ren. I didn’t expect you here.” Kylo tried to gain composure again, willing his hands to rest against his legs when he turned to have a better look at Hux. “Good morning, Sir. I’m sorry I didn’t want to disturb you.” Hux waved it aside.

 

He came over and sat across from Kylo onto the other sofa. He wore a thick morning gown over his clothes, still dressed unofficial. “I thought you were just coming down later in the morning”, Kylo commented to break the silence between them and to help himself calming down somehow.

 

“I normally do, indeed”, Hux said, “But sometimes I can’t find sleep and wander around before breakfast.” Kylo gulped. He hadn’t followed him, had he? But Hux’s shoes were dry and it were shoes for inside. There was no way he had been outside with him.

 

“What do you have planned for today? How will you start with the house?”, Hux wanted to know, switching the topic. “Well, I thought about showing you some samples today, deciding which one to put where. I brought them with me.” “That sounds like fun”, Hux said and smiled warmly.

 

And Kylo somehow relaxed by the smile, although he shouldn’t. But there was no way this man could do harm to anyone. He was so lovely and full of warmth and endearing – there was simply no way.

 

“Mr. Ren, are you alright?”, Hux pulled Kylo back to the situation and Kylo looked up, realizing he had been staring into space for a moment. “Yes, I’m sorry”, he hastily said but there was a frown at Hux’s face. He looked at Kylo with worry and before Kylo could back away, he had come over and sat beside him, taking one of Kylo’s hands in his.

 

Hux’s fingers were cold as always, but nonetheless Kylo melted into the touch, for it rayed a warmth that made his head spin and his stomach churn. “You don’t have to be sorry, Mr. Ren”, Hux said lowly and suddenly his face was nearer than probably adequate. All thoughts of what had just happened left Kylo when he stared into the beautiful eyes that looked at him with worry and care.

 

They were just inches apart and Kylo couldn’t even tell who of them bend forward first when their lips met. It was a light brush of lips, not forcing or demanding, only calming and lovingly. Hux’s lips felt soft underneath Kylo’s and Hux’s hand tightened a bit around his, when Kylo deepened the kiss, carefully pushing his tongue into Hux’s mouth, who opened it willingly, letting Kylo in.

 

Kylo brought a hand up to Hux’s hair, winding his fingers into it and pulling him closer slightly. Hux made a sweet little sound, melting into the touch.

 

A sound came from outside, maybe somewhere in the kitchen, for it sounded like pot falling down or something. They both nearly jumped apart hastily, looking to the door. “It was only Thanisson in the kitchen”, Hux mumbled, looking back up at Kylo longingly. But he didn’t reach for his hand again. He stood up and went for the door without looking back. “I’m going to see you after breakfast, Mr. Ren”, he said and with that went outside.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Kylo could feel a tingle on his lips for the rest of the morning. When they sat together in the library to have a look at the samples Hux was sitting too far away from him to touch and somehow it felt wrong to try and get closer during work. So they just talked about the different materials and where to put which, sometimes pausing to write something into the copy of the plans Kylo had begun to draw for planning.

 

The first time they didn’t talk about the plans was after dinner when they sat in the red living room again, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace. Hux had a glass of brandy in hand, letting the liquid swirl in the glass, staring into the orange flames of the fireplace. And Kylo was staring at him. After their kiss in the morning, all thoughts of cellars and ghosts had vanished from his mind. This, here and now, this man in front of him – that was what mattered. Not the history of an old mansion and not the nightmare of a boy without eyes.

 

They sat on separate chairs again and right now Kylo didn’t wish for anything else but to be close to him again. But Hux hadn’t tried anything since this morning, always sitting several inches away from him, not touching or looking at him properly. So maybe he thought the kiss had been wrong. Maybe he realized that Kylo was the wrong partner. Maybe Kylo had only been an experiment again. An experiment for a lonely man who only longed for affection but realized he preferred the touch of a woman.

 

Thanisson had already gone to bed about half an hour ago, so it was only the two of them now. No one who could disturb them. But Kylo didn’t feel brave enough to just go over and kiss him, although he dearly wished to.

 

“I think I’m going to bed”, he therefore announced and stood up from his chair. Hux’s head spun around. He didn’t say something right away, but his gaze lingered on Kylo as if he wanted to tell him something important. “Alright”, he finally said, “Good night, Mr. Ren.”

 

That was not what Kylo had expected but in some way it was. So he just bowed lightly and went upstairs to his rooms.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

With the night the thoughts of ghosts came back again and Kylo didn’t even bother with trying to sleep. He stayed awake until after midnight and as expected there where sounds coming from outside his room again. Carefully he stepped outside his room. The noises where something like moaning and came from somewhere upstairs. The boy was nowhere to be seen, so Kylo took the stairs to the second floor, careful not to wake Hux or Thanisson. The moaning got louder.

 

Kylo stopped and closed his eyes to listen where exactly the noise came from. It wasn’t the second floor but the third and when he looked up he thought that he could see light spill from under the closed door on the right side, leading to the destroyed bedrooms that once belonged to the staff. He hesitated. Should he really go upstairs and have a look? Maybe he was only imagining this again. And even if it was real – did he really want to know?

 

The moaning started again. It sounded as if someone was hurt and Kylo went for the third floor without thinking twice.

 

There was light indeed coming from behind the closed door that led to the right wing of the third floor. Kylo looked around to the other side on which Thanisson’s room was. The old man didn’t seem to hear the noise from the other side. Kylo looked at the closed door again when another moan could be heard from behind it.

 

With his heart pounding in his throat, he grabbed the handle and pressed the door open. It gave away with a creak. While Kylo awaited a destroyed wing of the house, he was standing in an intact corridor with doors to both sides and burning candles at the walls to illuminate the area. He stared at the corridor disbelievingly. The moan came again and forced Kylo to step forward. It came from behind one of the doors. “You shouldn’t do this”, Kylo mumbled to himself but he had already opened the door without even knocking.

 

What he saw made him hold his breath. A young man was sitting at the edge of a bed, head thrown back. He was holding himself up with one hand, while the other one was tangled in the hair of a second man, kneeling at the ground in front of him. The man on the floor was wearing nothing but a corset while he was obviously blowing the man on the bed. The room was small, only two little beds inside and a small cupboard and desk with a single chair. There was a window in the roof but Kylo couldn’t see anything outside. There seemed to be no light shining through it, although he had seen the moon only seconds ago through the other windows of the third floor. The moaning of the man got louder and Kylo’s gaze snapped back. Both of them didn’t seem to notice him, only doing what they were doing.

 

The guy on the bed moaned one last time, before he was coming. The man on the floor didn’t leave his place, drinking every last bit of come the other man offered him. His orange hair was a mess, when the guy on the bed let go of it.

 

Slender fingers came into sight when the orange haired man in the corset let go of the hips of the man on the bed. He stood, just to sit down on the other man’s lap who still had his head bowed backwards. Suddenly both of them jumped as if startled by something. The guy on the bed looked up and two black holes stared at Kylo in horror. The other man turned around as well and what Kylo saw there scared him even more. It were bluish green eyes, beautiful like the early morning sky and plush lips he only knew too well.

 

Kylo stumbled backwards into the corridor and the door shut behind him. He tried to flee, stumbling over his own feet and falling to the ground two times, before he reached the staircase of the third floor.

 

He looked back in horror and to his absolute surprise, there was nothing. The door to the corridor was still open, but behind it there was only darkness. No candles at the walls, no doors to the left and right. There were only damaged walls and the moon lighting the destroyed rooms.

 

Kylo looked at the corridor in confusion. His heart was still pounding like crazy. What… what had this been? A dream? A memory? This hadn’t been ghosts like the boy. This had been… But it couldn’t be Hux, could it?

 

He was trying to steady his rapid heartbeat when a door on the second floor was pulled open. It was Hux walking into the corridor and looking up at Kylo in confusion. “Mr. Ren?”, he asked, taking two steps at a time, rushing to Kylo’s side on the floor right in front of the staircase.

 

Lord Hux kneeled down next to him, grabbing him by the arms and helping him to sit up properly. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” Hux’s gaze wandered to the open door that led to the destroyed corridor and for the blink of an eye Kylo thought he saw something like angst washing over his face, but Kylo didn’t know what to think in the moment at all. He was obviously going crazy.

 

“I…”, he started slowly, trying to process what had happened. “I thought I’d seen a light”, he tried, looking at Hux in confusion. “From behind that door?”, Hux asked, looking at Kylo with real worry. “Yes…”, Kylo pressed out, his voice shakier than he liked it to be. Hux shook his head. “That’s absolutely impossible, Mr. Ren. The corridor is destroyed since many years now.” He grabbed Kylo’s hand and stood up, pulling him after him. “Come, Mr. Ren. I think you should calm down”, he said, leading him to his own quarters.

 

Kylo followed Hux without hesitating. He was going mad then. Of course he was. There were no such things like ghosts or lights spilling from destroyed floors or ghosts making out right in front of him. And especially not Hux. Because Hux was pushing him down onto a sofa right now, very human and very alive.

 

It was warm in Hux’s rooms, a fire still burning in the fireplace. Hux produced a blanket from his bedroom and put it around Kylo’s shoulders before sitting down next to him. He looked at Kylo, grabbing his chin so he had to look him into the eyes. “What happened?”, Hux asked with a steady voice.

 

Kylo looked away. He couldn’t tell the truth now, could he? “I thought I saw a light”, he repeated his words from before. “A light doesn’t scare a man to death, does it?”, Hux pressed further, switching his hand from Kylo’s chin to his arm, rubbing soothingly. “There… I thought there was a man”, Kylo therefore answered, defeated. “A man?”, Hux asked in confusion. Kylo nodded.

 

A moment of silence. “I think you had a nightmare, Mr. Ren. There is no one here, except Thanisson and myself.” Kylo still didn’t look at him. He couldn’t. Not after he’d seen those eyes staring at him in shock and being complimented by a light coloured corset.

 

Cool fingers reached for his chin again, lifting it so he had no choice but look at Hux. “There’s nothing to be afraid of”, Hux whispered, before closing the distance and sealing their lips.

 

…………………………………………………………………


	5. October 7 1875

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut again. :3 
> 
> And then some truth. Or isn't it?

**October 7 1875**

 

Kylo shuddered when Hux’s lips met his. They were plush and warm like before and comforting in every possible way. Still Kylo pulled away. “I’m sorry”, he breathed, looking down at the blanket that hung from his shoulders.

 

“Don’t”, Hux replied, putting a finger against his lips. “Don’t be. Just let me help you.” And with that he was kissing him again, hot and with more force this time, pressing Kylo back onto the sofa. First Kylo didn’t want to, but soon enough he was melting into the little touches against his body and the sweet smell of Hux’s hair.

 

This, he decided, this was true. Not the boy, not the scene he just saw. This was what was real and he closed his arms around Hux, pulling him closer and kissing him back with as much force.

 

Soon enough they both grew heated and Kylo could feel Hux’s hard cock press against his leg. He reached down with one hand, touching it through the fabric. Hux made a sound as if choking on air, his eyes fixing on Kylo’s with a hungry gaze. It was all Kylo needed as an answer. He undid Hux’s trousers first, then his own. They both groaned loudly when he took them both in hand, giving an experimental stroke.

 

Hux slung his legs around Kylo, bringing them further together. He had his hands on Kylo’s back and if there hadn’t been Kylo’s nightshirt he would have surely left marks. “Fuck, Hux, you’re so perfect”, Kylo moaned into another kiss, now beginning to stroke them both in earnest. Hux made beautiful little sounds, rocking his hips in the same rhythm as Kylo did, eyes closed in ecstasy.

 

It didn’t take them long and soon enough Kylo came with his lips pressed together so he wouldn’t be too loud. Hux followed just moments later, biting down on Kylo’s shoulder hard. Panting Kylo let go of their cocks and sank down, careful not to crush Hux, though.

 

Hux reached for his head, stroking Kylo’s black strands with one hand. After they both had gathered enough air to talk again, Hux asked: “Did you mean it?” Kylo looked down at him. “Did I mean what?”, he asked and Hux blushed beautifully. “You said I’m… perfect”, he said, looking away shyly.

 

By that Kylo grabbed his chin and made him look up at him. “I do”, he said and another of those perfect smiles crossed Hux’s face. Kylo bent down to kiss him again, slow and passionate this time.

 

They only parted when the mess between them went uncomfortably cold and sticky on Kylo’s hand. “I should go and change”, he said, staring down at Hux who first did nothing, but then slowly nodded. “You should”, he approved. So Kylo stood up with a light groan of annoyance. He stood in front of the sofa for some seconds, not sure if he should ask to come back after changing.

 

But he couldn’t do that, could he? And he shouldn’t. All of this shouldn’t have happened at all. So he just wished Hux a good night and left him with a thank you, before he closed the door behind him.

 

Everything was silent in the house. No moaning, no crying, no lights and no sight of ghosts. Of course there weren’t.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Kylo awoke feeling a bit stiff in his back, but otherwise fresh and well rested. He got dressed and went down for breakfast. He met Thanisson being already in the kitchen. “Good morning, Thanisson”, he greeted the footman and Thanisson turned to look at him. “Good morning, Mr. Ren. I’m afraid breakfast isn’t ready yet.” “I’m not asking for that”, Kylo said. “I just wanted to know if I could borrow the horse to go back to the city. I have to send a letter to the office for another book of samples.” When he had shown the samples to Hux he had had some ideas of patterns that weren’t in the book Kylo had with him. So he would need another one, too.

 

“I think that will be alright”, Thanisson answered. “As long as Lord Hux knows about this”, he said, pulling up an eyebrow in question. “Not yet”, Kylo said. “Then wait until later to ask him”, Thanisson said and turned away to continue cooking.

 

Kylo was taken aback by this a little. Wasn’t Thanisson allowed to decide things like this? Normally a footman like him was allowed to make those decisions. But Kylo didn’t protest and went for the dining room to wait for breakfast and Hux.

When he told his plans to Hux some time later Hux didn’t look too pleased, but he nodded. “Fine. But please make sure you come back before nightfall.” “Why?”, Kylo asked before remembering how impolite that was of him, for Hux was still his client. Last night had been… like a dream and if Hux hadn’t been blushing when seeing him some minutes ago for the first time since they parted last night, Kylo might have thought it was just another part of the absurd things his mind was making up these days.

 

“I just want to make sure you come back here, safe. There’s wild animals in the night and I don’t want you to get lost”, Hux said and hid his face behind a cup of tea, but Kylo could see the red on his face anyway. He smiled to himself. “Alright”, he said but didn’t push it further. He shouldn’t try his luck further and be happy with what he got last night and was getting right now.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

The horse wasn’t the fittest and therefore it took Kylo some time to get back to the city. He went to the post office first, giving them the letter for his company. He asked how long it would take for the package to arrive and the man said it would take only two or three days. So Kylo said he would come back in three days, picking the package up. He didn’t even give the address of Starkiller Manor, not wanting to have the same complications as when he arrived.

 

After that he went to the little inn for a drink. It was already busy for it was late afternoon. The woman from the bar looked at him suspiciously, remembering who he was. She served him anyway, although she wasn’t talking with him any more than taking his orders.

 

It was young Dopheled Mitaka who talked to him first, when he came in some minutes later and sat down next to Kylo on the bar. “Mr. Ren”, he greeted him, pulling the head from his head, ears red from the cold. “Hello Dopheled”, Kylo greeted back, shaking his hand shortly. “I thought I wasn’t seeing you again, Sir”, Dopheled announced, rubbing his cold fingers together. “Why’s that?”, Kylo asked, although he could think of the answer already.

 

“Well, you know, Sir. Because of the ghosts.” This time Kylo’s answer came not that fast as some days ago, but he answered anyway: “There are no ghosts, Dopheled.” Dopheled looked as if he wanted to say otherwise, but instead he said: “How’s old Mr. Thanisson doing anyway? I mean he’s getting stranger and stranger since the death of his Lord. Comes here barely.”

 

Kylo thought he’d heard wrong, but realized he had understood Mitaka just right. What did he mean by ‘the death of his Lord’? Hux was just fine. Dopheled must have noticed his confusion, for he asked: “You okay, Mr. Ren?” “I… I think I am, yes”, Kylo replied, taking a big gulp of the beer in front of him. “He is fine, I think”, he then just added. “Why does he want to sell the house? You’re here for that, right?” “He… wants to move to the city”, Kylo answered unsure. “Thanisson? I thought he wanted to die there like his masters. He never was a friend of people anyway.”

 

Kylo knew he shouldn’t ask, but he couldn’t stop himself. “How did Lord Hux die, Dopheled?” Dopheled flinched a bit by this, grabbing the mug in front of him harder. He looked around, making sure no one was listening, before he bend forward to Kylo and whispered: “It’s something most of the people here don’t want to talk about.” He looked around again. “I can tell you if you want. But not here.” Kylo pulled up a brow. “Let’s light a candle in church after our drink”, Dopheled suggested and Kylo nodded, still suspicious about all this.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

The church was small and dark. There were only a few candles burning. An old woman was kneeling in front of the altar, praying. Dopheled and Kylo waited until she was finished, before they took a seat in one of the rows. “So, what’s this all about?”, Kylo asked, impatient by now.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ren. The people here are really scared of the Mansion. Better not say anything about it in public and especially not about the Huxes.” “So what about them?”, Kylo wanted to know. Dopheled inhaled deeply, obviously trying to calm himself. Kylo had thought him as stupid and scared as the other people here, but maybe he had mistaken the boy. “It was about 30 years ago that Lord Hux… killed himself. At least that’s what the doctors had said when they had found him. There was only old Thanisson. He’s already been old back then and really, Sir, he is not able to kill someone. But that was only the end of it all.”

 

Dopheled gulped down hard, before continuing. “There were several carpenters working there back then. The old Lord Hux was a good man, paying well. Until his wife died. No one knows why, but with the day she died everything went to hell. He paid them only half as much as before and they started to protest. At least that’s what is known of. I think there was more behind it. Once there was a boy found outside the town. His eyes were missing. Only black burned holes where once there were eyes. He was barely alive when found and couldn’t tell what happened. But I’m sure he came from Starkiller Mansion. He died the same night. The carpenters left the mansion, but they were less than before. At least that’s what my dad told me. He said it were about half as much than should have been when they came here to travel back to the big cities to find work there. No one stayed.”

 

Kylo listened to all of this in silence. Hux had told him about the carpenters leaving because of bad payment, but never of why there could have been less men leaving. “What happened to the family?” “No one really knows. The old Lord Hux used to come to town every Sunday, going to church. He was a good Christian, although he paid bad. But about three month after the carpenters left he stopped coming to town. Thanisson had been asked about him. He said he was ill, not able to come to church even. No one was invited to the funeral some weeks later. And then, just one week after this the young Lord Hux committed suicide.”

 

Mitaka shook lightly by the thought. “You know what happens to people committing suicide, don’t you, Mr. Ren?” “They say they come to hell”, Kylo said grim. He didn’t believe in any god, paradise or hell. His family was not religious. His old teacher had been. That had been one reason why he had left him in the end.

 

Dopheled nodded. “But the people here think he didn’t go to hell. They say he was the real monster back then. It couldn’t have been old Lord Hux. He was a too good man for this. My father said it must have been the young one who lowered the payment. He thinks that old Lord Hux was ill then already and his son took the chance. And therefore… therefore he’s not allowed to go anywhere. Weather hell or heaven.”

 

The young man looked up at Kylo, waiting for his response. Kylo’s face looked like made of stone. This was not true. This could not be true. This couldn’t be all of it. “And there was only the one son?”, he asked again. Dopheled nodded. “Only Armitage Hux, Sir. He was the last of the Huxes. Now it’s only old Thanisson in the Mansion. He was always loyal to his family.”

 

Kylo wanted to argue. Even wanted to scream at Dopheled for this were all lies. They had to be. But he didn’t. He just stared into space for a moment. “Thank you, Dopheled”, he then said, standing up slowly. Dopheled nodded. “You’re welcome, Mr. Ren.” They went to the church’s entrance where they parted ways.

 

It had already began to dawn. Kylo wouldn’t be back in the mansion before nightfall then. He sighed. He had promised to Hux to come back before nightfall. But with the old horse it would take him too long. So he went back to the inn, asking for a room for the night.

 

He got one, small but all right. He had a small meal, thinking about all Dopheled had said. It couldn’t be. There had to be something wrong. Maybe there had been another generation no one knew about, for Hux was very much alive for someone who committed suicide. It was already late but Kylo wanted to know. So he went to the little church again, knocking at the door of the priest.

 

An old man opened, deep rings under his eyes. “Good evening, pater”, Kylo greeted him. “I’m sorry to disturb that late but I wondered if I could have a look at your books.” The man pulled up his brows high to his non-existent hair, but nodded and let Kylo in. “Who do you want to have information about?”, he asked, while pulling a thick old book from a shelf. “The Hux family”, Kylo answered.

 

As expected, the old priest froze for a moment, but then he turned and lay the book down on a table. “I don’t know what you have to do with this family, but I can only warn you to stay away, my boy”, he warned and went back to his own office, leaving Kylo alone with the book.

 

Kylo waited another minute before he opened the book. It felt strange and made his stomach churn, but he needed to know. He searched the pages until he found the Hux family. Their family tree went back decades over decades. When he came to the end of the list, he traced his finger over the last name. ‘Armitage Hux, born 1813, died 1846’. Kylo looked on the next pages but there weren’t any more family members, not even a cousin or something. Brendol Hux, Armitage’s father had died in late 1845. There was no sign of his wife, though. No dates and not even a name.

 

Kylo closed the book and went back to the priest’s office. The old man looked up. “Found what you’ve been looking for?”, he asked. “Yes, pater. Thank you. But I would have one question.” The pater nodded. “Why is Lord Brendol Hux’s wife not in the book?” The priest nearly dropped the pen he was holding. He coughed, giving himself time to retain his composure. Then he looked Kylo dead in the eye, when he said: “She was a witch. No one ever understood why Brendol married this woman. She was no Christian, not even coming from here. She brought misfortune to the land of the Huxes with her pagan rituals. You ever seen the mansion, my boy? No tree is growing there. That’s because of her. She cursed the land.”

 

Kylo listend in silence like before when Dopheled had told him everything he knew. So he simply nodded and thanked the priest, leaving some coins for the church before going back to his little room in the inn.

 

It was completely dark outside now and he could here wolves howling somewhere while the wind was biting cold, forcing him to close the windows, although he longed for fresh air to help calming his nerves.

 

He was sitting on the bed, legs pulled up like when he was little and afraid of something. This was all not possible. There must be a failure about this. Hux was alive. They had had made out last night, for god’s sake! Kylo had an idea. He didn’t know Hux’s first name, did he? Maybe he was not this Armitage who committed suicide 29 years ago.

 

Kylo held on to this thought. It had to be like this. It surely was. Hux was some cousin who came to the mansion after the death of the others. And the boy with the burned eyes? Well that was something different. A drama Hux had nothing to do with. And the blood in the cellar? Not his doing! It couldn’t be. It simply could not.

 

…………………………………………………………………


	6. October 8 1875

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> Description of someone killing himself in this chapter.   
> Don't read, if you can't handle it!   
> (You can skip the part if you want to. It begins with "The tub was filled with water" and ends with "Shaking all over he stood up from the floor")

**October 8 1875**

 

As soon as the sun had come out the next day Kylo was on the road back to the mansion. He wanted to bring light into the darkness that lay over the history of Starkiller Manor. He reached the house at about 10 am. From outside it looked uninhabited as always. He brought the horse to the stable and then went to the entrance, knocking. No one answered.

 

When Kylo wanted to knock again the door swung open ajar. Everything was dark inside. He stepped into the house, closing the door again. “Hello?”, he asked into the darkness. There was no answer. He tried again, still no answer but the light howling of the wind from outside.

 

Slowly he made his way through the house. The kitchen, the dining room, the living room, the library – there was no one to be seen. He went upstairs, searching the other rooms. No soul was there. Maybe they were gone, looking for him in the forest. Maybe they had taken another way so they hadn’t crossed his path.

 

First Kylo felt bad, but then he saw his opportunity in this. He could search the house for the truth, without having to ask Hux or Thanisson for permission. And he was sure he would never get their permission. Because this was something he shouldn’t be interested in. The history of his clients was theirs and not his business. But this was so different to all the times before when Kylo had been in old mansions. So different and mysterious that he couldn’t resist but to try and find out the truth.

 

One room came to his mind when he thought about where to start. The only room he hadn’t seen before. The room of Lady Hux. He fetched the keys from the kitchen and went up the stairs with fast steps. His heart was thundering when he put the right key in and the lock clicked open.

 

Stale air hit him when he pushed open the door. Just like the air of the abandoned conservatory. Thick white curtains hung in front of the windows, dimming the light from outside. There were two doors, both open ajar, presumably leading to the bedroom and the bathroom. The front room in which he stood was spacious and covered in a layer of dust. Some particles were dancing in the air, being swirled up by his movement.

 

Underneath the grey the fine furniture shone pearly white. The room must have looked beautiful once. There was a big fireplace and over it there was a giant mirror hanging at the wall. It was going blind at the edges. A shattered vase lay on the floor next to a little round table. A teacup stood on the desk next to one window, the tea long since gone. There were some papers at the desk and a fine fountain pen. Kylo went nearer, having a look at the pen. There were the letters A.H. engraved in it. “Armitage Hux”, Kylo mumbled. The papers underneath were empty. He turned and went from the small living room to the bedroom. It was darker in there, the curtains heavier and letting less light in.

 

The sheets of the bed were rumpled as if the owner had just gotten up. On a chair in one corner lay a corset. Kylo nearly let his gaze wander past it, but looked back after a second. He’d seen this corset before. It once might have been light rosè, shimmering beautifully in the candlelight. It was thrown over the chair, not hung up carefully as a corset should be. Before Kylo knew what he was doing, he’d stepped to the chair, tracing his fingers over the satin material, leaving marks in the dust that lay over it.

 

He’d seen this corset on Hux. The dream Hux. The one pleasuring the other man on a bed in a corridor that had long since been destroyed. A sudden sound made Kylo turn around. It was coming from the other room. He went back to the living room. The door of the bathroom that had been open was now closed and light was spilling from under the door. He gulped hard. Not again…

 

Although he didn’t really want to know what he would see, he went to the door and pushed it open carefully. The light was nearly blinding him. At least a hundred candles were burning, standing everywhere in the little room. And there in the bathtub he lay.

 

The tub was filled with water, nearly spilling over the edge. Hux had his legs pulled up his chest. He was crying, holding a sliver of the broken vase in one hand. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, he mumbled over and over again and then without much hesitation he stabbed the sliver in one of his wrists.

 

Red was spilling out fast, changing the clear water into red velvet. Hux cried out in pain and that was when Kylo reacted. He jumped to the tub, wanting to grab Hux’s hand and stop what he was doing.

 

But there was nothing to grab. Kylo saw Hux right in front of him. Crying and hissing in pain, but there was nothing! Kylo’s hands went straight through him, touching nothing but thin air. “Hux…”, he breathed panicked, trying to grab him again and again.

 

Hux didn’t seem to see him. He took the sliver into his other hand, cutting his other wrist, too. Then the sliver fell into the water, while the blood was running down his arms. He kept on crying but after a few seconds he was becoming more silent, strength leaving his body.

 

Kylo’s gaze was blurred by tears. “Hux, please, what…”, he couldn’t even finish one intelligent sentence. He was bending his head down and then – sudden darkness. He looked up. Hux was gone. As well as the candles and the bloody water. There was only the sliver laying in the bathtub, innocent like a piece of art.

 

With shaking fingers Kylo picked it up. There was no blood on it anymore, but the colourful patterns had faded over the years. “29 years…”, Kylo whispered in horror. It was all true then. Lord Hux, Armitage, was dead. He had killed himself in this bathtub. But who was it then Kylo had been with for the past few days? He let the sliver fall back into the old bathtub.

 

Shaking all over he stood up from the floor. He had to find out. And he had to find out before Hux or Thanisson came back. For at least Thanisson was real. And he wouldn’t be happy to find him in these quarters – whoever they might have belonged to now - Armitage or his mother.

 

When Kylo had locked the door behind himself, turning to the corridor again, he froze. Tears were still running down his cheeks when he looked into the burned out eyes of a young man. It wasn’t the same man as from the third floor though. He looked at Kylo with his unseeing eyes in silence. He was built like a worker, strong arms and chest, hair pulled back by a ribbon. He wore simple clothes. Not damaged but well worn.

 

Just when Kylo was about to ask him who he was the man screamed. First it didn’t even sound like words, but then Kylo could make out one word. ‘Flee’. As if he had only waited for Kylo to understand, he vanished into nothingness.

 

Kylo nearly jumped when he could hear the front door being opened. He sprinted to his room, putting the keys under his pillows in panic. He could hear voices. It were Hux and Thanisson. Then he could hear steps coming to the first floor.

 

With his heart still pounding frantically, he stepped out of his room to meet Hux. “Oh my god, you’re back!”, Hux jelped in surprise. “Thanisson, he’s back!”, he then screamed down to the ground floor where Thanisson must still be, before coming over to Kylo.

 

“I was nearly dying of fear”, Hux said, sounding a bit hysterical. His hair was in disarray and he had rings under his eyes – so very unlike the Lord Hux Kylo had gotten to know the past days. When Hux made an attempt to hug Kylo, Kylo flinched back.

 

“What is it, Mr. Ren? Is everything all right with you?”, Hux asked, worry filling his eyes. Kylo was scared to the core but he had to do this. Now or never.

 

“Who are you?”, he asked, face grim and hands formed into fists on his sides. Hux looked at him with big eyes. “What do you mean?”, he asked back, confused. “Who are you?”, Kylo asked again, trying to sound as steady as he wanted to sound and nearly succeeding.

 

Hux stared back at him for a few seconds, before he bent down his head. “You know”, he stated bitterly. “But how? How can you be alive?”, Kylo wanted to know. To his own surprise he wasn’t shaking anymore, completely calm. Maybe that was the feeling his dad had once described to him. The moment when you look at a deadly animal and there’s only the question if it’s him your you. One of you will die and it doesn’t even matter who.

 

Hux eyes met Kylo’s. “I’m not”, Hux then said. “I’m here, yes, but not alive.” A pause. “Thanisson wrote to you for me. And as you can assume I don’t want to move to the city. As I told you – I’m looking for a partner and I hoped I’d finally found one in you.”

 

Some movement in the corner of Kylo’s eye made him look to the staircase. Thanisson was standing there, looking up at them in fear. “It’s alright, Thanisson”, Hux said with a calming tone. “I can handle this myself.” Thanisson waited for another half minute, before he turned and went down the stairs, not looking up again.

 

“What do you mean by handling it?”, Kylo wanted to know. “You can’t harm me, Mr. Ren. And I’m sure I won’t have to harm you. And by the way I don’t want to harm you anyway.” “How can you be alive?”, Kylo interrupted him, insisting on the answer Hux should give him.

 

“As I told you before, I’m not”, Hux said calmly. “But how can you touch things, eat, kiss…?” The last came out as a whisper. “Because it’s my curse”, Hux whispered back, bending forward so his face was only inches apart from Kylo’s. “Explain it to me”, Kylo demanded, not backing away.

 

Maybe there were indeed things like ghosts. Or maybe Kylo was completely mad now, talking to thin air or whatever. Maybe he was still in London in his mother’s house. Maybe he never came here to Starkiller Manor. But if this was real, he wanted to know about the curse. It was his damn right.

 

…………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have a right to know, Kylo! As well as you dear readers. And I promise you'll get your answer. ;) 
> 
> I had to write this chapter twice, not liking the first version of it. Hope you like this one.


	7. October 8 1875 – part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth... or is it not?

**October 8 1875 – part two**

 

“Let’s take a seat somewhere”, Hux suggested. Although Kylo wanted his answers right now, he followed Hux to the second floor into the smaller library. They hadn’t been here before, always working in the big library downstairs. The room was homey if one could say this about a room in a house where ghosts lived.

 

Hux sat down opposite from Kylo, giving him space. Kylo looked at Hux with his grim face, waiting for his answers. “Do you do this often?”, Hux asked, almost conversationally. “What do you mean?” “Sniffing around in your customer’s history?” Kylo made a depreciative sound. “Not until they are ghosts who force me to stay as their lovers”, he said, voice icy. Hux made a face. “I didn’t do this. I never wanted to force you to stay. It’s your decision. I would never force somebody to do something. Never do harm to someone unless it’s self-defence.”

 

“And the boy?”, Kylo asked. “And the other men without eyes? What about them? Was this self-defence, too?” Hux looked shocked and tears welled up in his eyes. “It was not”, Hux whispered, trying hard not to break down.

 

Although Kylo had cried himself only some minutes ago about seeing Hux killing himself he couldn’t bring himself to care now somehow, anger filling his whole body and mind. Hux must have realized, for he went down on his knees, sinking from the sofa to the floor, reaching for Kylo’s knees. Kylo pulled them away. “Please”, Hux begged, “Just let me explain it to you. It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t my fault. Please…” He reached for Kylo’s knees again. This time Kylo didn’t pull away, feeling Hux’s cold fingers through the material of his trousers.

 

Kylo looked down. There was this honesty in Hux’s eyes again. But he couldn’t believe it now, could he? Not after Hux had lied to him with the same honesty in his gaze. “Then explain it”, Kylo said again, not giving in to Hux’s pleading look, although he really wanted to sink down next to him on the ground, holding him until everything was fine again. Kylo couldn’t say why, but he felt drawn to Hux, although he now knew he was a ghost. Or a demon or whatever this was. Although Hux lied to him before and although he was responsible for the death of many people, Kylo had feelings for him. And it was not only because of their night together. It was something in Hux that made Kylo’s heart clench.

 

Hux needed another moment before he stood up, sitting back down on the sofa across from Kylo. He was shaking lightly, lips trembling, when he began to tell.

 

“I was about 14 when I realized I wasn’t like the other boys. The sons from my father’s friends who sometimes stayed at our mansion were always talking about girls in this time. When we sat together, playing cards or puffing a stolen cigar from one of our fathers they told about women they had spied through keyholes or kitchen girls they had stolen a kiss from. I could never understand why they found the girls so endearing. Until then I had never thought about marriage or love or sex. Everyone had been similar for me. But now that I thought about it, I realized I didn’t share the boy’s view. I couldn’t say what I liked back then, but I knew it was not the curves of a woman.

 

It was about a year later when I was visiting a circus that was bedded down near the town. A young man was performing there. He had great strength and showed what he could do, holding himself up only on his arms or lifting heavy things. He mesmerized me. I went to the show the next day too and even the next. It was then, that he remembered my face. He ran after me when I was on my way back home. He smiled and we talked for a bit. He invited me to stay for dinner with his family. They were simple people but they were so happy and I felt welcomed and loved the moment I entered their camp.

 

We ate and talked and when everyone else went to bed, I was alone with him. His name was Anouk. We kept on talking for some time and then he laid his hand around my shoulders, coming closer. He smiled happily when I didn’t protest. I was too young to really understand all this and I only went with it. We kissed. And it felt beautiful and right.

 

The next night I went to their camp again, meeting with Anouk. We went into the forest, laying on the green grass of a clearing, watching the stars. He told me they would leave the next morning and I cried. I didn’t want him to leave. He kissed me again to soothe me and then I learned what making love meant.

 

After this night it took several years until I met someone like Anouk again. I realized the other boys weren’t interested in men like me. I once was with them on a party in London, dancing with a girl. It was the one and only time I kissed a girl. This wasn’t my world and I began to steer clear of such events. I hid my likings, pretending to feel unwell in society. My father wasn’t happy of it but he accepted, only taking me with him when it was really necessary. I think my mother had a saying in this. She was the kindest person ever alive and I’m sure she knew, although I never told anyone.

 

When I was getting older, my father wanted me to find a wife. That was when I had to go to balls again. But all that ever came out were some kisses with men in hidden corners. I told my father there wasn’t just the right woman and it was my mother again who made him accept.

 

The more balls I went to, the more confident I grew. I learnt to read signs and send them as well and soon enough one of the carpenters and I met whenever we were able to.

 

Then my mother died. She had been in great pain for several weeks before the illness won and my beloved mother died. There had been nothing the doctors could have done. With the day she died my father was changed completely. He had loved her dearly.

 

I had learned some years before where my mother came from. She had been poor, the daughter of traveling people. My grandfather had hated my father for insisting to marry her. He died shortly after they had married and in the same year the ground of our land went bad. No one knew why and the people from town said it had been her. But my father wouldn’t listen. He paid extra well, going to church every Sunday, just to show that he was a good man. Still the people would fear my mother.

 

So when she died they said it was a curse that had turned my father into a bad person. I knew better. But what did it change? He became evil anyway. I told you about the money. But that was just the beginning. The carpenters thought he was just trying to get over my mother, giving him a chance. But I’m afraid I was the one who finally brought out his true face.”

 

Hux stopped shortly, taking in some slow breaths. Kylo had listened in silence until then. That his mother had been from travelling people explained why everyone thought her a witch. And Kylo knew of the power of love. It was similar with his mother and father. His father had been a little thief before he got to know his mother. She had made a complete different person out of him. Although it seemed to be a bit more extreme with Brendol Hux.

 

“He found me”, Hux then continued. “One night he found me and Philippe, the carpenter I was speaking about, in Philippe’s room. He didn’t say a single word. Just came in, pushed me away from him and dragging Philippe down the stairs and to the basement. I was crying, not able to move or run after him. It had been the men’s night off, so most of them hadn’t been in the mansion. And therefore no one came to help.

 

I heard Philippe’s screams through the house, only able to press my hands against my ears. Philippe had been here with his family. Two brothers and his father. They wanted to know what happened to him, panicked when he couldn’t been found the next day. I couldn’t say anything for my father had brought me to my mother’s quarters, locking me inside.

 

Philippe’s family and some friends wouldn’t stop asking questions. So my father did the only thing he could think of – he killed them or rather let them be killed. He went with them to the forest, pretending to help looking for Philippe and came back alone. Later he said it had been robbers but I knew better.

 

I had to stay in my mother’s rooms. Thanisson was the only person I saw for weeks, bringing me food once a day. The other carpenters went away only two days after the death of Philippe’s family. They thought it had been the ghost of my mother, some curse that was now laying over Starkiller Manor.”

 

Hux made another pause. The family, the brothers… Had the boy been the ghost Kylo met first? “Did one of the brothers survive?”, he asked and Hux looked up at Kylo for the first time since he had started telling. “I don’t know”, he said, “Have you heard of one?” Kylo nodded. “One of the people in town told me. A boy with burned out eyes came one day. Dying before he could say anything.” Hux’s eyes filled with tears and he looked down again. “I hadn’t known that…”

 

So it hadn’t been Hux. It had been his father who had gone mad. But there was still one question left. “Why did you kill yourself?” Hux looked up. There was a single tear running down his cheek. “I can’t tell you this, Kylo”, he said, voice breaking at the end.

 

“You killed him, didn’t you?”, Kylo asked after a moment of silence, meaning Hux’s father. Hux nodded slowly, not looking at Kylo. He was hugging himself, shaking lightly. Tears were falling from his face to his legs, leaving little dots on the light material. He looked so small, so broken, so shaken by everything that had happened that Kylo couldn’t but stand up and go over to him.

 

He sat down next to Hux, taking him in his arms, holding him close. Hux melted into Kylo’s touch, now crying openly. “I’m sorry, he mumbled. I’m so sorry to bring you here. I’m sorry you had to learn about all this from someone else. I should have told you, I-“ Kylo stopped him with a finger against Hux’s trembling lips. “Do you think I would have ever believed what you said?” Hux’s watery eyes looked up at him in wonder. His face was puffy and red and he grabbed Kylo’s shirt with a force that didn’t just make Kylo’s shirt, but also his heart crumple. “I’m here”, he said and pulled Hux closer again.

 

And to his very own surprise Kylo didn’t feel anger or fear or as if being betrayed anymore. He only felt condolence and so much love he thought it would burst his heart. Hux wasn’t bad. He’d never been. It had been his father. And Hux was only someone who had tried to find love and wasn’t allowed to keep it.

 

…………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe this fic is already the second longest I've ever written... - Keep motivating me! <3


	8. October 8 1875 – part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally - smut! :3

**October 8 1875 – part three**

They had sat in the library for some more minutes, Kylo holding Hux, soothing him. When they came down Thanisson had made some tea for them. That was when Kylo remembered that he wanted to know why Hux was different from the other ghosts.

 

Hux was just having a bite of a biscuit when Kylo asked: “How can you do this? I mean eat? And touch. Why are you so… alive…?” He hoped he didn’t sound impolite.

 

“It’s part of my curse, I think”, Hux said. “But what curse is that?”, Kylo wanted to know. “Its… I don’t know… Not exactly that is. I’m bend to this place and its surroundings. I can’t go further than about two miles in every direction. When I try I’m forced back as if bumping into a wall. And…” He looked away from Kylo. “And what?”, Kylo pushed the issue. “And every man who came here and wanted to stay died at some point.”

 

Kylo shuddered. “What?!” Hux turned to him, taking Kylo’s hands in his, the pleading look back on his face. “It’s not me, I swear, Kylo. It’s part of the curse and the fault of whomever brought it over me. Please, you have to believe me.” Kylo thought about this for a moment. “How many have already died?” “It were two men. The others left before it could happen. Please, please don’t leave. I… you mean so much to me. You’re different than the others. You know the truth, Kylo. They didn’t. At least not the complete truth.”

 

“So you didn’t tell them what would happen?”, Kylo asked, shocked. “I didn’t know what would happen!”, Hux defended himself, grabbing Kylo’s hands harder. “The two men who died, died years back. They were the first ones coming here. They wanted to stay and then… I couldn’t do anything. They just died in front of my eyes. And the others ran after I told them what had happened. They didn’t even stay long enough to hear me out. Most times too afraid by the other ghosts.”

 

Although this really wasn’t the most important thing to know right now, Kylo asked: “The other ghosts? You know them?” “No”, Hux shook his head, “I don’t. I can’t see them. Thanisson says he never saw them either. I think they only come to people who don’t… belong here… yet”, he added hastily.

 

It was all too much to think about right now. This was ridiculous. Not only that ghosts really existed, but Hux was a ghost himself, burdened by a curse that made everyone die after some time. And still Kylo couldn’t chase the feelings that overwhelmed him so much.

 

“How much time do we have left, Hux?” Hux blushed. “Please, call me Armitage. Not Hux. It feels wrong now.” Kylo nodded, waiting for his answer. Hux thought about it. “I don’t know exactly. It changed. Miles… he died after about six weeks. Chester died after only 12 days of staying here. I can’t tell you. It could happen tomorrow or it could happen never. I don’t know how the curse works.”

 

That wasn’t good news at all. Kylo was here for 6 days now. “We have to find a way”, he said, eager to help Hux and to make it out alive without having to leave him behind. Hux’s gaze darkened and he went pale. “What’s wrong?”, Kylo asked, concerned. “That’s what they said, too. Both of them…”, Hux whispered, fear underlining his words. Kylo gulped but said anyway: “But they didn’t have the knowledge I have. I’m strong, I’m smart.” He squeezed Hux’s hands back. “We’re going to figure this out, Armitage.”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

It was easier to say than to finally do something. They both didn’t really know how or where to start. “Let’s have a look at the library. Maybe we find something there?”, Kylo suggested. They went for the ground floor library first, pulling book after book out of its shelf, looking for clues. There was nothing.

 

Then they went to the second library upstairs. Just when they were about to give up, a little envelope fell out of one of the books Kylo had pulled from the very back of a high shelf. “Armitage, I found something”, he announced and Hux came over. He took the book and the envelope from Kylo. “This was mother’s favourite book”, he whispered, carefully stroking a finger over the back of the little book. It was a book with lyrics, a beautiful cover with flowers saving the thin pages from harm. With slightly shaking fingers Hux lay the book aside, working the envelope open that had been sealed for decades.

 

Kylo watched him, as he read the letter inside. His face didn’t give away anything, the only motion were his eyes flying over the words. When he had finished the letter he looked up at Kylo. “My father wrote this letter to my mother”, he stated emotionless. “Why didn’t she open it?”, Kylo wanted to know and Hux’s gaze darkened. “She was already dead when he wrote it.” He showed the letter to Kylo and Kylo read.

 

_‘My beloved Margreta, I don’t know what to do anymore. I miss you so much, I can’t even describe it in words. Since you went away the world seems so much darker to me and I struggle to live any longer. It’s so unfair. Why you, my heart? Why you and not him?_

_It’s his fault. He’s the one bringing this illness to the house and you were the one to suffer. It’s so unfair. Although I should love our son I can’t forgive him. He’s a brat. He doesn’t listen to what I tell him, doesn’t want to marry. You always fought for him and I can’t understand why. He’s a burden. I have the feeling something is going on. He keeps a secret from me and I think it’s the devil making him do this. It can’t be anything good. Not when it’s him._

_Margreta, I don’t know what to do. Give me the strength, my beloved wife, to find a solution for all this. I think it has something to do with the carpenters somehow. I started paying them less so they might go, but they still stay. What else can I do? Give me your strength. Help me, my love. B.’_

 

Kylo looked at Hux in light shock. How could a father speak about his son like this? Hux didn’t seem surprised or hurt by the words. “He said some things alike when he kept me in her room”, he explained dryly. It nearly broke Kylo’s heart to see Hux like this. To not be shocked by such a letter meant that he had made it through a lot harsher things. It was terrible.

 

“What does he mean with her strength? Is it… is it possible the curse I caused by her?”, Kylo asked, remembering what the priest hat told him about her. “No!”, Hux said, shocked. “She… would have never done something like this. She was the most beautiful person. I loved her and she loved me. She would have never done any harm to me, not even when she would have come back as a ghost. No”, he stated. There were some tears of anger glittering in his eyes. “Alright”, Kylo said hastily, reaching for Armitage to stroke his arm to sooth him. “I’m sorry”, he added.

 

“It’s okay”, Hux said after a moment when he caught himself. He glared at the letter in Kylo’s hand. “God, I hate him. I still do after all those years…”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Now they had found something, but it still didn’t give them any clue of who brought the curse over Hux and how it worked. It had gotten late, sun already set. They ate something, although none of them was really hungry.

 

When they went upstairs, they both hesitated in front of Kylo’s door. Kylo not sure to ask if Hux wanted to come in with him and Hux not sure if he should ask Kylo to come to his own rooms. It felt strange after all what happened, but they both longed for the company of the other.

 

“Do you-“ “Would you-“, they started at the same time, stopping to let the other one speak first. Kylo reached for Hux’s hand, cold to the touch as always. “I’d like that”, Hux answered Kylo’s question without hearing it out, knowing what he wanted to ask anyway.

 

Kylo felt how his stomach twisted in anticipation, when he reached forward, cupping Hux’s face with one hand and pressing a light kiss against his lips. Hux melted into it, letting Kylo pull him into the room and closing the door behind them.

 

They kissed until they both needed to stop for air, Kylo’s hands already all over Hux. “I want you so damn much”, he breathed and Hux shuddered lightly. “Make me yours”, he whispered back and that was all that Kylo needed.

 

He manoeuvred them into the bedroom, struggling with Hux’s clothes. Hux reached down, helping Kylo with them and soon enough they fell to the bed. Kylo kneeled over Hux, bending down to kiss him, his hand roaming over his pale skin, touching and feeling every inch carefully, putting it to memory. Hux was indeed as slender as Kylo had thought he was. Long limbs and thin middle, rosy nipples and a trail of fine red hair leading to his crotch. Hungrily Kylo kissed a trail down his body, totally forgetting about every strange event. Although Hux was dead for several years now – he felt hot and beautiful beneath him and no strange curse could change this feeling.

 

A bit impatient Kylo pulled at the undergarment until Hux lifted his hips to help him get rid of it. He had had Hux in hand before, but this time was different. Although not less heated and impatient, it was still a bit different. For one thing Kylo wasn’t afraid anymore. Yes, death was close on his heals but he wasn’t afraid of the ghosts anymore. He accepted their existence now, especially after he got to know that Hux was indeed a good person who only longed for love. And hell, Kylo would give it to him. Willingly and passionately.

 

He kissed his way down Hux’s body until he reached his cock. He gave an experimental lick. Hux shuddered and when Kylo looked up at him, he couldn’t see much of the blue green of his eyes anymore for it made room for the black of his blown pupils. So he went down in earnest, trying to get Hux as deep down his throat as possible.

 

Hux moaned pretty little moans, one hand grabbing the sheets, the other Kylo’s hair. Kylo could feel his own cock press against his trousers uncomfortably but he ignored it for the moment. He let one of his hands wander up Hux’s body again, pinching one of his nipples shortly before reaching for his mouth. Hux opened it willingly, sucking Kylo’s fingers eagerly and Kylo couldn’t supress a surprised moan, too. He could understand the carpenter and why he had been willed to risk his live for Hux.

 

When Kylo pulled his fingers back they were slick with spit. He left a damp trail on Hux’s side before he went for his backside. Carefully he circled his hole with one finger, before pushing in without a warning. Kylo had to push Hux’s hips down with the other hand so he wouldn’t gag him by jumping up in surprise.

 

“Fuck, Kylo, please, I…”, Hux whispered breathlessly, squirming underneath him. He didn’t have to tell Kylo what he meant, for Kylo understood it without words. He pulled his finger out again, just to put in back in with a little force, claiming another lovely moan from Hux. He crooked his finger, pushing it in and out a few times, searching for this special spot inside Hux he just knew too well from himself. He found it soon enough and Hux nearly screamed, only stopping himself from doing so by biting down on his own hand hard.

 

Although Hux couldn’t be ready at all, Kylo put in another finger with the next stroke. That was when Hux came into his mouth without a warning. Kylo gulped around him, trying to catch every last drop, not letting go of him for a second. Only when Hux had caught his breath, Kylo let go of him, coming back up the bed. “Armitage”, he whispered, breathing a kiss to the corner of Hux’s mouth. Some men didn’t like being kissed after this, so this was a question. But Hux grabbed Kylo’s face with both his hands, pulling him close, kissing him deeply, not caring at all about the taste of himself on Kylo’s tongue.

 

This made Kylo groan in return, kissing back as eagerly. They were breathless when they parted, looking into each other’s eyes hungrily. “Make me yours, Kylo, please”, Hux asked, steeling another short kiss. “Do you have anything here for lubrication?”, Kylo asked, not wanting to hurt Hux. The spit was enough for two fingers but it wouldn’t be for more.

 

Hux shook his head. “But I don’t need this. You remember? You can’t harm me. Maybe it’ll hurt, but it won’t hurt me.” He shook his head again. “It sounds silly. But believe me. I tried more than once to kill myself again.”

 

The words hurt Kylo and he kissed Hux again, not even sure, if he wanted to calm him or himself. “I want you to tell me anyway”, he then said and Hux nodded, the beautiful blush on his face widening to his ears and neck. So Kylo began widening Hux in earnest, stroking his fingers in and out, scissoring him open carefully. “You still wear too much clothes”, Hux stated after some time and Kylo let go of him shortly to undress.

 

When Kylo’s cock sprang free Hux reached for it, stroking experimentally and Kylo groaned deeply. This was nearly too much. “Armitage, I… I won’t last, please…”, he begged breathlessly. Hux let go, although Kylo was sure he saw some regret on his face. But it faded as soon as Kylo went back on preparing him.

 

He added a third finger, pushing inside carefully. Hux was more loose now but still he felt so damn tight around Kylo’s fingers and he really didn’t want to hurt Hux in any way, although Hux thought it wouldn’t really harm him. “Come on now”, Hux pleaded after some more minutes of sweet penetration. “I want to feel you.”

 

He didn’t have to tell Kylo twice. Kylo pulled his fingers out with a little popping sound, spitting into his hand to slick himself up at least a bit. He lined up, grabbing Hux’s legs to push them a bit further apart. Slowly he pushed inside him.

 

Hux was still damn tight and hot and they both groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain when Kylo finally bottomed out. They looked at each other, floating in the moment for some seconds before Kylo pulled out again, just to push right back in.

 

They found a rhythm, their hips slamming together in unison. Kylo felt his orgasm build fast and hot deep down inside him so it wasn’t a surprise when he soon enough came, filling Hux and moaning his name over and over again.

 

He slumped down into the pillows, trying not to crush Hux. They both fought for breath, tiredness already pulling at them. Kylo stood up with a light groan, going for the bathroom to get them a damp cloth to clean them up.

 

When he came back Hux was already half asleep, humming softly when Kylo cleaned him up carefully. “Come to bed”, he mumbled, searching for Kylo with one of his hands. Kylo laughed short and soft, laying down next to him and pulling the covers over them. Hux snuggled close and Kylo inhaled his sweet scent deeply, floating in the moment and soon enough they both fell asleep.

 

…………………………………………………………………


	9. October 9 1875

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to continue. 
> 
> But finally I've finished this chapter. We're nearing the end I think, my darlings. 
> 
> I love every one of you who stayed until now, making my heart jump in delight by leaving Kudos and Comments. Keep going - it really makes my day! <3

**October 9 1875**

 

Kylo woke up to the sun beams lighting the room and spilling over the sheets. Hux was still next to him, snuggled inside the covers and still asleep. The sun was catching in his red hair, painting it golden and Kylo felt his heart clench awkwardly. He wanted him. He wanted him with every fibre of his body. And he wanted him with all his soul.

 

He couldn’t even tell what it was. It couldn’t be a spell – that much was clear. For if it was, it wouldn’t feel so damn right. Carefully he reached forward with one hand, stroking a strand of hair out of Hux’s brow. Hux made a sleepy sound, still not truly awake. Was this what Kylo’s mother once told him? Was this what love felt like?

 

Cool blueish green eyes looked up at Kylo a moment later. “Good morning”, Hux whispered as if afraid to break the peace that lay over them. “Good morning”, Kylo smiled back and bent forward to set a soft kiss to his lips. Hux melted into it happily, snuggling close. “You’re still here”, he said and sounded mildly surprised. “I won’t go anywhere, Armitage”, Kylo answered. Hux’s first name still sounded a bit awkward to him, but he would get used to it. He would get used to everything Hux preferred.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

They went down for breakfast. After serving them, Thanisson excused himself. He had to go to the town and fetch food and some other things. He would take the carriage. Before he went, Kylo caught him in the hall.

 

“Thanisson, please, may I ask you something?” The old man looked surprised, but stopped and turned to Kylo. “Do you know anything about what happened 30 years ago? Do you have any clues?” Thanisson looked a bit paler by the question.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know anything, Sir Ren. I just know what the Lord Hux already told you. His father went mad with the death of his wife. Nothing could help him. I hate to talk bad about the old Lord Hux, but he was out of his mind. He was a good man, you must know. The last weeks of his life he just wasn’t himself. I think it was an illness of his mind. What he did to his son was… not right.”

 

“And do you know anything of… Armitage killing him?” Kylo had lowered his voice a bit. He didn’t want Hux to hear something of this. He didn’t want to hurt him further.

 

Thanisson shook his head. “I wasn’t here that night. I was visiting an old friend in town. I shouldn’t have gone that day, Sir. I should have stayed here.” Kylo thought different about this, but he didn’t say it, for the old man looked really pained by this.

 

“Thank you, Thanisson”, he said instead and Thanisson nodded. “Do you need anything, Sir Ren? I could catch it while I’m in town.” “If you have the time you could ask in the office if the book with samples already arrived. That would be very kind of you.” Thanisson nodded and put on his coat before he went outside.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Kylo went back to the dining room, finishing breakfast with Hux, before they settled in the red living room with a cup of tea each to discuss what to do next. They were talking when Kylo felt something hit his back.

 

It felt as if an ice cold dagger was pushed into his back and pulled down all the way to leave his back open. A small gasp of hurt left his mouth, his eyes wide in shock. “Kylo!”, Hux reacted immediately, jumping from his seat opposite him and running over. Kylo couldn’t think straight, the pain making his mind go blank. Hux was kneeling in front of him, cupping his face in concern. “Kylo, what is it? Please, talk to me!”

 

Kylo couldn’t talk for another few seconds, only trying to breathe through the pain that consumed him. Then it stopped. He was still panting a bit, but looked up at Armitage, his eyes clearing. “What’s wrong, Kylo?”, Hux asked again. “I… I don’t know, it was a… sudden pain in my back. Like a dagger or something.”

 

He still shivered a bit. Although the pain had gone away, he could still feel the cold from behind and he turned around. Behind him was the entrance to the abandoned conservatory and he remembered when he went in there the first time. There had been no pain, but the same chill that made him shut the door behind him hastily.

 

“Armitage, what happened in there?”, he asked, although he could imagine it already. Hux looked a little scared, when he breathed in deeply once. “I think you already know it, Kylo. He… father loved to be in there. It was his favourite place of the house.” “That’s why you didn’t want me to go there.” It wasn’t a question but rather a statement and Hux nodded slowly.

 

Kylo didn’t know for sure but he had the feeling that whatever they were looking for, they would find it in there. So he stood up with slightly unsteady legs. “Let’s find out what happened”, he said, trying to sound confident. He reached for Armitage’s hand, pulling him up from his still kneeling position. Hux let himself being pulled up, although there was a look of pure horror in his face. Together they went for the door.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

When Kylo opened the door, the stale air hit him again. Everything seemed to be normal and harmless inside as far as he could look. Carefully he stepped inside, Armitage just behind him.

 

The conservatory was long and strait, nearly as long as the complete backside of the house. With his heart pounding in his throat, Kylo went forward, passing the old plants and once beautiful furniture and decorations. The light was falling sparsely through the thick dust and dirt that covered the glass roof and the windows. While the morning sun had shone bright into the living room, one had the impression it was late afternoon inside here.

 

Kylo stopped when he suddenly heard a sound. It sounded like music, played by a piano. He turned to Hux, lifting his brows in question. Hux didn’t seem to hear it, because he looked at Kylo in bewilderment. “What?”, he wanted to know, “Did you hear something?” Kylo pressed a finger at his lips to symbolize that Hux should be silent.

 

At the far end of the conservatory stood an old piano, covered with dust and closed, so the keyboard couldn’t be seen. Some big old armchairs stood in front of the piano. Years and years ago there might have been listeners sitting there, guests of the Hux family.

 

“So you finally came here”, a voice announced its presence. It was cold and harsh and inevitably made Kylo shudder. Hux’s hand tightened around his wrist, so obviously he had heard it, too. From their position they couldn’t see anyone, their only chance was to go closer.

 

Burning red hair was the first thing Kylo could make out in one of the chairs that stood with their backs to them. A hand came into sight, beating against the arm of the chair with its fingers. Kylo was only two meters away now, when Hux pulled at his arm hard. He looked back at him shortly. Hux was pale like bedsheets and shivering at his whole body. Tears stood in his eyes, ready to spill over.

 

“Don’t even think about running away, son”, the man in the armchair said and the beating stopped. Kylo positioned himself in front of Hux. He wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He wouldn’t.

 

Slowly the figure in the chair stood up and turned to them. The sight that awaited Kylo was pure horror. While the other ghosts had been disturbing with their black holes instead of eyes, he couldn’t even find words for this. Brendol Hux wasn’t as transparent as the others but seemed to be as alive as Armitage was. But his body was a mess. His eyes were missing. Paths of old dried blood crusting at his face. His skin was grey and haggard like the skin of a mummy. His teeth were standing out, hands and legs looking too big for the otherwise shrunken body. On the left side of his breast was a gaping hole with dried blood everywhere.

 

“What? Are you afraid of what you see, young man?”, he asked, his mouth contorted into a frightening grin. “That’s the work of your lover here. Am I not right, Armitage?”, he turned his empty gaze on Hux. Before Armitage could say or do something, Kylo stepped one step closer, standing tall in front of Brendol Hux. “Stop this. You hurt him enough, don’t you think?”

 

“Hurt him? Don’t be silly”, Brendol spat. “He still hasn’t learned his lecture. This”, he gestured towards them, “behaviour is not tolerable. “He just wants to be happy with someone!”, Kylo spat, getting louder. “He’s a whore!”, Brendol screamed back.

 

His scream made Armitage flinch and his finger’s tightened around Kylo’s wrist in fear. “What do you want?”, Kylo asked, face full of rage. He understood now why Armitage had killed him. And he would have done much more horrible things than just cutting out his eyes and heart.

 

Brendol laughed and the laugh echoed from the walls, sending a chill down Kylo’s body. “I want him to suffer for the rest of time. He killed his mother, he whored around and made the carpenters go away. He’s nothing but garbage.”

 

This was enough. Kylo pulled free from Hux’s grip and ran forward, reaching for Brendol’s throat. But as soon as he reached him, he gripped nothing but thin air. Brendol’s laugh could be heard again, before he could be seen right behind Armitage. His long grey fingers stroking over Armitage’s face and Armitage just pressed his eyes together, wincing. “Oh, my son. Don’t you remember what I did to the last ones you brought here? You’re not only impure but also dense. Your mother would be so disappointed.”

 

“Don’t talk about her!”, Hux suddenly tensed up against him, his eyes shining cold while staring at his father. “I can’t understand why she loved and protected you so much. The people said she was a witch but it was you. You bewitched her, you bewitched our land and you killed her!”, Brendol accused Hux. “I didn’t do any of this! Why can’t you understand? I was just looking for someone who loved me! You loved her against the opinion of everyone else. Why can’t you let me love who I want to love?” Hux was shaking with anger and tears were running down his cheeks.

 

“End the curse”, Kylo deadpanned and both, Brendol and Hux looked at him. “Don’t you think thirty years is enough suffering?” “A lifetime wouldn’t be enough”, Brendol hissed. “Then tell me what you want. I’m not afraid of anything”, Kylo said coolly. This wasn’t exactly true. He was scared as shit but he wouldn’t tell him this now, would he?

 

Brendol laughed again. “Well, well… if I remember right, the last one said nearly the same just seconds before he died, wasn’t it just so, Armitage?” To both their surprise Hux escaped his father’s grip, turning to look at him properly. “You will not hurt Kylo”, he whispered angrily. They were staring at each other and Kylo had a short moment to look around. He hoped to find something he could use. His gaze was put on a dust-covered medallion, laying on the piano. He didn’t know why, but he was sure this was what they needed. He just felt it.

 

With a wide step he went over and took it. Immediately Brendol’s empty gaze went from Hux to him. “Lay this down!”, he bellowed. Of course Kylo disobeyed and instead opened the old thing. He awaited a picture of Margreta but instead a little thing fell outside and clattered to the floor. Brendol went for it, but Armitage was faster. He took the little thing, turning it in the bad light and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. “You monster”, he whispered in his father’s direction. “You kept a part of her here.” Now that Hux was holding it up Kylo could have a better look. It was a little bone, maybe the bone of a finger. It was disgusting.

 

“Don’t you dare touch it!”, Brendol screamed and tried to reach for it, but Hux wouldn’t let him. “Is this what holds us here?”, he asked. His voice steady although he was shaking with anger. Brendol hesitated. "What happens if I destroy it?” Another pause but then Brendol grinned. “You will be gone forever. That’s her curse. That’s why you’re still here.”

 

“I don’t believe him”, Kylo suddenly chimed in. Hux looked at him. There was fear in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if what his father said was right or not – that much was obvious. “He’s playing with you, Armitage.” “But if he’s right?”, Hux asked and Brendol laughed his ugly laugh again. “You will finally leave this world, son and go to hell where you belong”, he said darkly.

 

Hux’s eyes were wide, fear was spreading through his whole body. “I can’t risk it, Kylo. Not now. Not when I just met you.” Kylo gulped hard. He didn’t know what would happen either. But it was their only chance. “I won’t leave you”, he said. “I will follow you wherever you go, Armitage.” He meant it. He could feel it in his own heart. If he had to, he would kill himself just to follow him. He didn’t care if they lived in this world or in hell. They would be together and Kylo felt how his heart swelled with the love he felt for this man.

 

“No!”, Brendol screamed. “You wouldn’t do this. Why would you kill yourself for him?” “Because I love him”, Kylo answered without looking away from Armitage. A silent tear ran down Armitage’s cheek and he nodded for agreement.

 

Kylo pulled out a box of matches from his jacket. He didn’t know if it would work, but they would try. “You always loved it when mother played the piano, didn’t you father?”, Armitage turned back to him. “Don’t you dare do this. You’ll burn in hell for this forever!”, Brendol said, light panic sounding in his voice. “At least I won’t be suffering alone”, Hux said and before Brendol could react he threw the finger bone on the piano and Kylo lighted a match in the same time, setting the piano on fire.

 

Brendol howled, running to the instrument and trying to get the bone. But it was too late and before long he began burning himself. Not because of the flames, but because of fire starting to burn him from inside.

 

His screams echoed in the conservatory and Kylo rushed to Hux, holding him close and pulling him away from the scene. There were tears in Hux’s eyes and Kylo wondered how he could cry for a man who tortured him for so long.

 

The flames flashed over the chairs in front of the piano soon enough, the dust doing its part in making them consume everything around it fast. “We have to get out of here”, Hux suddenly reacted, turning to Kylo. But Kylo was staring at the flames as in trance. “Kylo!”, he pleaded again.

 

There, just in the centre of the fire Kylo could make out a figure. It wasn’t Brendol. He had vanished in the flames. The figure wore a long dress and although she seemed to be transparent he thought he could make out her face. She was smiling down at him and then she nodded. And Kylo realized it was only him who saw her, for Armitage screamed at him, trying to push him out of the room. But that wasn’t what he should do.

 

Margreta was showing him. He had to do this, had to die or otherwise Armitage would never be free. They may have destroyed Brendol but the curse still wasn’t broken. And Kylo realized what that meant: The curse had never been caused by Margreta or Brendol. It had always been just Armitage. Because he had never found love. Because he needed someone who was willed to kill himself for him. Not get killed, but kill himself willingly.

 

So Kylo turned to Hux who was still pulling at him, trying to get him out and he paused in his pushing and pulling when Kylo’s eyes met his. Kylo was calm all over. He wasn’t afraid and Hux stopped in his motions. “No…”, he whispered, realizing what Kylo was about to do. “We’ll meet again”, Kylo said, cupping his face. “And we both will be free to love one another.”

 

New tears ran down Hux’s face when their lips met. It was a tender and slow kiss and Hux could still feel it tingling on his lips when Kylo let go and walked into the flames.

 

…………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyyyyyyy!   
> I'm still working on how to bring the story to an end.   
> So if you have wishes - feel free to share them. 
> 
> I'll give my best to try and make you all happy with the end!


	10. October 10 1905 and December 28 1906

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you want to know: What happened after Kylo went into the flames?   
> Well, I wondered about it too. Have a read here. ^^

**October 10 1905**

 

It was freezing cold when she walked the long forgotten streets to the old mansion. She’d seen the ad in the newspapers. The last keeper had died years ago and the mansion would be pulled down soon if no one would buy it. The price was a joke – anyone could afford it.

 

And especially she didn’t have a problem with affording it. But it wasn’t the low prize why she was interested in buying it. It were the stories about that mansion. The story of tragic deaths and an even more tragic love story.

 

When she reached the house, Phasma looked up. The roof was barely there anymore and when she rounded the building, she could see the burned down backside. There once might have been a beautiful conservatory but only the steel framework was left. When she came back to the front a man stood there. He had brown hair and was dressed nicely for someone from the countryside.

 

“Miss Phasma?”, he asked and she nodded. “Good day, Ma’am. I’m Dopheled Mitaka. We were writing.” Phasma smiled. “Yes, we did. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mitaka.” Mitaka nodded. “Nice to meet you, too. So you already had a look?”, he asked. “Just outside. Would you show me the rest?”

 

He agreed, but told her there wasn’t that much left. The inside was stunning. Although the back of the house was destroyed the front was still intact. A beautiful library on the right side with a lot of old books made Phasma supress a squeal of joy. There was also a large kitchen and a dinner room at the right. The living room had been destroyed by the fire, too, but she could imagine how it once had looked like.

 

The first and second floor were completely intact. “And this were the rooms of Lady Hux”, Mitaka explained when they wandered through it. The furniture was breathtakingly and looked as if nothing had be changed for a century. There was a corset still hanging on a chair and a broken vase lay on the floor.

 

They continued their tour until Phasma had seen every inch of the house. “What do you think?”, Mitaka asked and sounded a bit afraid. It was likely he had given the tour a hundred times before and no one had been up to buy it. “It’s beautiful”, Phasma said and she could see a bit of the nervousness vanish from his face. “But tell me, Mr. Mitaka. Do you know anything about what happened to the Huxes?”

 

The paleness was back to his face in an instant. “Erm, what do you want to know about it?” “Everything!”, Phasma said, maybe a bit too cheerily. “I mean, if it’s no problem for you to tell me. I’m an author you must know. I love scary ghost stories and tragic love stories. And I heard this house was a stage for both of them.”

 

Although he seemed a bit bewildered by this, Mitaka nodded. “I can tell you.”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

They sat down by a cup of tea and a warm fire in Mitaka’s house in the little town next to the mansion and Mitaka told Phasma everything he knew, from the old Lord Hux to the death of the young one. He also mentioned a young man from the big city, working for a restoration company. “He came here thirty years ago. And if I’m not mistaken it was yesterday thirty years ago when he was found dead. He had been a victim of the flames. The old housekeeper, Mr. Thanisson had found him after the fire brigade had fought the flames. He had been here in town when someone saw the flames from afar.”

 

“So this man died in the flames. But you say he was young. Why didn’t he escape?” Mitaka laughed a bit nervously. “No one knows, Ma’am. Old Mr. Thanisson said he had been with Lord Hux when he left him, but Mr. Thanisson was… well he was old. Lord Hux had been dead for already 30 years back then.” “So he was talking about a ghost?”, Phasma wanted to know.

 

“Well, I think so. And he assured that Lord Hux didn’t want to harm anyone. He said Armitage Hux loved the young man. Ren his name was if I remember right. But you know – it’s only stories. Ghosts aren’t real in the end.”

 

Phasma thought otherwise, but just hummed and took a sip of her tea. “I really like the house. I will buy it”, she then announced. “I think it will inspire me for my new book.” Mitaka nodded and they talked a bit more about the town and how everything would go with restoring.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

**December 28 1906**

 

A year later Phasma had moved in. The mansion had been restored and was now shining in its old glory again. She had found a book with samples in the library and notes for a restoring. She liked the ideas and therefore looked for patterns matching the ones someone had once chosen, adding a bit of her own taste to it.

 

Her brother had liked everything when he had visited her for the holidays. He’d gone back to London this morning and so Phasma had her freedom again. She loved her brother and his family but she wasn’t someone for a lot of company.

 

She was sitting in the little library, writing her new book. It was a story about love and drama and heartbreak. But she really intended to write a happy ending this time. She wasn’t good at it, but she would work it out.

 

A sudden sound made her look up. It was already getting dark outside when she stood up to go into the corridor and look where the sound came from. She located it from behind the door that led to Lady Hux’s old rooms. She hadn’t changed a lot here, just basic clearance. She wasn’t using the rooms for she had the feeling she shouldn’t. Still there was a sound coming from behind it.

 

She walked to the door and opened it carefully. An orange ball of fur jumped outside, making her wince. “Millicent!”, she chided her cat. The cat didn’t seem to care, just went away with her tail up in the air, heading for her meal in the kitchen or elsewhere. “How did you get inside there?”, Phasma wondered. She was about to close the door again, shaking her head about the cat, when she could hear another sound. It was soft laughter and if she wasn’t mistaken there was light spilling from under the door that led to the bedroom. Phasma froze in her position at the door.

 

There hadn’t been any ghosts since she was living here. The house was quiet and peaceful and nothing had happened at all. Her heart was pounding a bit faster when she entered the living room, walking past the table and sofa. She breathed in deeply once, before she put her hand against the knob of the door leading to the bedroom.

 

Slowly and carefully she pulled it open. The room was brightly lid and two men were inside. “Give them back you oaf”, a red haired man, sitting at the dressing table laughed, reaching for the earrings the other man had obviously taken from him. “Why?”, the man asked, brushing his long black hair back so he could hold the earrings next to his ears. “They look a lot better on me”, he grinned and the red haired man snorted. “Right. So you want to wear the dress tonight?”, he asked playfully. He stood up and Phasma saw he was just wearing undergarments and the light rose coloured corset she had found in here. He also wore makeup, complimenting his red hair and light blueish green eyes. “I would never dare”, the slightly taller man answered, crossing the distance between them and brought his arms around the red haired man. “God, you’re so beautiful”, he whispered, then bent down to press his lips against the other man’s mouth.

 

Phasma blushed. Who were they? And… why didn’t they seem to notice her? She cleared her throat. Once, twice. They still didn’t notice her. Could it be that… they were ghosts? A memory? With a bit more confidence she stepped closer. The men had let go of each other, the read haired man sitting back in front of the dressing table, now putting on the earrings he had gotten back from the other man. “I’ll have a look for the coach”, the black haired man declared and before Phasma could jump to the side he was walking right through her.

 

To her surprise she didn’t feel cold, but more like a warm chill running through her. Warm and filling her with a feeling of joy and delight. Then it was dark again.

 

There were no candles burning and no man sitting in front of the dressing table. She went over to the table, opening its drawer. Inside lay the things she had found before, including the earrings. She touched them lightly, before closing the drawer again.

 

A smile was plastered over her face. She had heard several more stories about the people that once had lived here, about the young Armitage Hux and the guy, Mr. Ren, who came here to restore the house, once. And Phasma had made up her own story about them and seeing this scene just moments earlier confirmed what she had thought had to be the truth.

 

Of course it was possible, she only imagined all this, but she decided she wasn’t. It was her secret and the one of Hux and Ren. Okay, maybe Millicent knew about them too, but she wouldn’t tell anyone now, would she?

 

Phasma left the rooms of Lady Hux. Or Armitage’s that was, going back to the library to continue her book. She had a new idea what she wanted to write and so she started to let her fingers dance across the keyboard of her typewriter.

 

…………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo - I'm really torn apart.   
> What do you think? Do you want/need another chapter of ghost-Hux and ghost-Kylo making out? Or do you think the story should end here? 
> 
> I'm really not sure so I ask YOU, my dear readers, what to do.   
> Whatever you say, I will obey to it, for this story is for you, my darlings. :3

**Author's Note:**

> So, after talking to Unicornmister and several others I decided to end the fanfiction at this point. I like the end of the story and don't want to write something just to write some more. I won't say I will never continue this, but not in the moment. I hope to see you in the comments of my next FF's too, my darlings. Love you all! <3


End file.
